Three's Company
by AmberBensonFan
Summary: FIRST story. When Buffy, Willow, and Tara finally admit their feelings for one another, their union brings about an unexpected change.


Three's Company; Four's a Family  
  
By AmberBensonFan  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in here other than Joy. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own everyone else. No infringement is intended.  
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know so I can put a link to you on my site and keep track of where my stories are. You can contact me at AmberBensonFan@hotmail.com or through my site at www.megawitches.net  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! This is my first complete fic so any feedback you can send is most appreciated. Be honest, I can't make it better without honest feedback.  
  
Pairing: W/T/B, X/A  
  
Rating: PG-13, probably and R for the occasional fight and language, angst, and some violence.  
  
Angst Alert: Along the way this story contains the action of rape. It is not really described in any type of detail.  
  
Summary: When Buffy, Willow, and Tara finally admit their feelings for one another, their union brings about an unexpected change.  
  
Notes: This story isn't exactly canon. It takes place after "The Gift" but (there are going to be possible SPOILERS coming into the rest of this sentence so WATCH OUT) it doesn't have Willow getting addicted and W/T never broke up or fought over the magic. Special thanks to SpikesGrrl and WilTar for beta reading this for me and very helpful feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Tara followed behind Buffy as she made her way through the dark graveyard, stealthily making her way in between the lines of white stone. The two witches hung back a few feet, their hands intertwined, talking aimlessly about their day and occasionally stealing sweet kisses from one another.  
  
Buffy, with her 'slayer-hearing' picked up on the conversation, but more importantly, she picked up on the light smacking sounds of their lips meeting. With each kiss she cringed, her stomach tightening. She stalked onward, praying that some idiot vampire would dare take her on so she'd be distracted from the two loving witches.  
  
Willow was her best friend and it's not that she didn't like Tara, nor did she have a problem with the two women being together. In fact, that's where the trouble lay. She loved her best friend, but she also loved Tara, and that love had long ago crossed from mere friendship to longing for a more intimate relationship.  
  
She knew she was out of her mind and chalked it up to her resurrection. Her mind was scrambled; her emotions were haywire. The two witches were always there for her and she convinced herself that her thoughts and feelings for them were just some miscommunication between her mind and heart. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself, but if she was completely honest, her feelings had begun to surface before her death. In fact, the day that Willow told her that she and Tara were more than just friends her initial reaction was hurt. Not hurt that her best friend was with a woman, nor was it over the fact that her friend had kept this information from her for so long. No, she was hurt because for years she had loved Willow and devoted her life to her, and yet she never stood a chance.  
  
She wanted to hate Tara, she really did. Unfortunately, there was no hating the blonde Wiccan. She had her chance when Tara's family came to town to reclaim her. She could have easily handed Tara over to them, held Willow back; telling her it was for everyone's own good. She could have consoled the redhead, soothed her pain, and helped her forget about Tara. By then it was too late. She knew there was no turning back for Willow. Tara held onto Willow's heart so completely that Buffy once again sacrificed herself for the happiness of her friend and stayed far in the distance where their relationship was concerned.  
  
She had used the Initiative as an excuse, Riley as a false impression. She hid behind them from Willow and she knew it hurt her friend. No matter how much in love with Tara she was, Willow always turned to Buffy for guidance, especially now that she was entering into a whole new type of relationship, but Buffy couldn't bring herself to face her friend. It hurt too much to guide her friend into the arms of another woman, while she secretly wished it were her own arms wrapped around the small form.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts, more so than usual, that she didn't even hear the attackers until after the first blow landed. And it was a strong hit at that. The bat crashed into her ribs, sending her to the ground in an instant. She had to struggle to take even the tiniest bit of air into her aching lungs. The vampires didn't waste any time. As soon as the Slayer was laid out in front of them, they jumped on her, kicking, punching, and pummeling wherever they could get their strikes to land.  
  
It took a second for the witches to realize exactly what had just happened. Buffy always knew when an attack was coming, way before they ever did, so to see Buffy getting beaten down caught them off guard. After just a second of catching their thoughts, the witches lunged head first into the fray.  
  
Willow and Tara used physical force to break themselves into the circle surrounding the fallen slayer, but they knew there was no way they could fend off the swarm of demonic night crawlers on their own. Turning to check on the status of the Blonde warrior, they knew they were in trouble when Buffy made no attempt to get up. Her eyes were open, her breathing came in erratic gasps, but she didn't move.  
  
Willow and Tara joined hands and the circle of vampires flew apart, sending demons in every direction. "Get her up," Willow shouted to Tara as she concentrated on the palm of her hand. A small light began to glow and Tara bent down to pull the Slayer to her feet. She could feel the warm blood down the slayer's side, but couldn't determine how severe the wound was, or even it's exact location. Behind her, a vampire managed to send a crossbow bolt sailing by, luckily Buffy's weight threw her off balance toppling her to one side at the same time, but the bolt left it's mark, skimming a path across her arm, leaving a slash of blood in its wake. She really didn't have time to think about it as she struggled to bring Buffy back to her feet and started to make her way back through the cemetery.  
  
Willow let the ball in her hands grow larger, but when she saw the crossbow bolt heading for Tara she nearly lost the spell. She saw Tara topple to the side and the bolt continue its path onward. That split second distraction cost her, though, as another vampire managed to sneak up on her blind side and slash her arm with his knife. Her rage fueled the ball in her hand and the light erupted sending sunlight throughout the entire graveyard, dusting not only the cadre that surrounded them, but all others who were stalking that cemetery as well.  
  
Willow didn't let herself dwell on the success with the spell that caused her a great deal of trouble. She saw Tara struggling with the Slayer, who had yet to get her feet under her and start using them. She rushed to them, taking Buffy's other arm and wrapping it around her neck. The two witches carried, well, more like dragged, the slayer back to the house.  
  
Dawn was already sleeping by the time they walked in the door, so the witches tried to be as silent as possible as they pulled Buffy up the stairs to the bathroom. Now back at her own house, the slayer started to get some of her strength back and was able to help herself scale the stairs.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Willow and Tara immediately pulled Buffy's shirt off to examine where the blood was coming from. The quick jolt of being stripped sent a shearing pain through Buffy and she grabbed her side with both hands, doubling over in pain. The girls were instantly at her side, holding her up, and Buffy eventually began to straighten, placing her soiled hands on each of their arms for support.  
  
Tara draped Buffy over Willow so she'd have a clear look at Buffy's side. She ran a clothe under the water and began to gently wash away the blood and grime to reach the wound. It was a nicely sized gash along her ribs where the bat had struck and Tara reached into the medicine cabinet for some ointment, a needle, thread, and bandages and quickly set to work cleaning and sealing the wound.  
  
Once cleaned and after each witch checked the other, they aided Buffy to her room, easing her onto the bed. A small fever began to make its way through the Slayer's body, something she was used to. Often times her body would throw a raging fever into the mix to help burn out any viruses that might make their way into her system. This was one of the reasons she was able to heal so quickly, but it didn't come without a cost. The fevers would always make her delirious, almost like she was drunk, but usually no one was around her other than Giles when this happened and she had nothing to fear.  
  
Now, however, the witches hovered over her, Tara lightly sliding her hand along Buffy's forehead, trying to gauge the fever. She was concerned that it seemed to increase steadily and expressed those concerns vocally to Willow. "Don't worry. Happens all the time. Heal faster." Buffy spoke up in broken sentences.  
  
"Does it normally get this high, Buffy," Tara asked, concern in her voice.  
  
All Buffy could do was nod before a wave of shivers assaulted her. She burrowed further under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and tucking them around herself to form a cocoon. "Cold. So cold."  
  
"That's the fever. You're body is just trying to cool itself off," Willow offered, her mind kicking into gear, pulling up information from her various health and biology classes.  
  
"W-w," Buffy started, smacking her dry lips together trying to wet them, "water, please." She croaked out.  
  
Willow jumped up and went to the bathroom. A moment later she returned with a cup full of cool water. She started to ease it down to Buffy, but realized the slayer was getting more of it on herself rather than in. She looked to Tara who merely nodded and then pulled Buffy into a sitting position. She slid her body behind the slayer, wrapping her legs around the muscular form and eased the shaking slayer back. She took the glass from Willow and eased it up to trembling lips.  
  
It took a while, but Tara managed to get a good deal of the liquid, now room temperature, down the slayer's throat. She was starting to push up, when Buffy suddenly groaned a complaint. "Stay. Please," she asked, her voice still hoarse as her fever raged on.  
  
Tara looked to Willow and they shared a moment. Willow got up and went to their room and came back carrying extra blankets and pillows. She settled Tara first, making sure she would be comfortable as she cradled the slayer through the night and then sat back trying to figure out how she'd lay down. "Maybe I should just lay on the floor," Willow whispered the suggestion to Tara.  
  
Buffy had a bout of shakes and as Willow leaned over to check on her, the slayer pulled her down on top of her. "Cold. You. Warm." Years of being with Buffy had taught Willow to understand that she was helping to keep the blonde warm and figured it was the least she could do. Soon enough, the slayer was in a sandwitch.  
  
Hours passed and Tara watched Willow sleeping contentedly wrapped around the woman below her and her heart ached. She knew that Willow loved Buffy and always had. It was one of the first things they talked about when they first got together because Tara was afraid she was stepping in between something. Willow admitted her feelings for her best friend, but shrugged it off saying that Buffy was a friend and nothing more would ever happen. Buffy didn't love her like that and never would; besides, she was happy right where she was with the blonde Wiccan.  
  
Tara couldn't blame Willow. To watch Buffy in action was magickal in itself, but to see Buffy just being herself was something far beyond words. The slayer was always there, apocalypse or not. She loved all the Scoobies, cared for them, mothered them. Tara was just as affected by Buffy as Willow was, but kept that fact hidden, even from Willow. How would it look if she admitted similar feelings, especially after knowing that Willow loved the slayer just as much? Not to mention that Tara was torn, believing that she was betraying Willow just having these thoughts.  
  
As though the slayer read her mind, she snuggled further into the warm body behind her, nestling deeper into the legs surrounding her. It took everything Tara had to suppress the moan that desperately wanted to escape. Her face flushed and her breath hitched, but when Buffy leaned her head back and began to nuzzle into her neck, Tara couldn't stop the groan that came.  
  
Willow was nudged awake as Buffy shifted in her sleep, but her eyes sprang open when she heard Tara. At first she thought Buffy's weight was too much and was hurting her, but as her mind cleared away the haze from sleep, it registered that was a different kind of moan. Her head shot up and green locked with blue.  
  
Tara slapped a hand over her mouth and thought Willow would never forgive her, especially as she saw the redhead's eyes narrow, not out of malice, but as though she was concentrating intently on something.  
  
"Willow, I..." Tara started.  
  
"You," Willow gulped, "you. Buffy." It appears that the years with Buffy not only allowed Willow to understand the broken speech, but rubbed off on her too.  
  
All Tara could do was nod, knowing what Willow was trying to say. She didn't have to use words because Tara could see it in the green eyes pinning her down. She was waiting, dreading the seconds that past, expecting a storm of rage to hit her, but it never came.  
  
Buffy filled the silence between them as she nuzzled further into Tara's neck. The witch could merely close her eyes at the contact, damning herself further because Willow was watching the whole scene unfold. She cursed herself for being so weak and not able to fend off the arousal that was bolting through her body, but her eyes shot open as soon as Buffy mumbled, "Oh, Tara."  
  
Willow's eyes raged. How dare her best friend betray her like this? All this time Buffy had the hots for Tara and Tara felt the same way and never said anything. Willow was about to unleash holy terror, ready to scream and shout, but Buffy unconsciously put an end to anything that was to come from Willow's lips but a groan not dissimilar to Tara's. Buffy stroked Willow's sides, catching the underside of her small, perky breasts. A subconscious smirk spread along Buffy's lips and she groaned, "Mmmm, Willow. So sweet."  
  
This time the shock of what just happened was shared by both women, the reality of the situation slamming into them full force where they both jumped out of the bed. The suddenly jostling pulled Buffy from her dreams and she too jumped up, grabbing a stake from her nightstand, armed and ready. Her eyes took in the whole room in an instant and then noticed her friends on the other side of the bed. They held hands, but quickly let them drop to their sides, not sure what to really do.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked, wincing a bit in delayed pain from her side now that things weren't immediately life threatening.  
  
"Um, you know, um," Willow looked to Tara for help.  
  
"Ah, we just thought we'd go back to our room, sorry for bothering you," Tara said, grabbing Willow's hand and pulling her from the room in a bolt.  
  
"Um, okay," Buffy said to an empty room. She laid her stake down and quickly studied her side, noting the considerable amount of healing that'd already taken place. Satisfied, she crawled into bed, closed her eyes, and tried to focus her thoughts to bring back the dream she was so thoroughly enjoying. A second later her eyes shot wide open. Her dream. Her friends rushing out of the room. No, they couldn't know. Well, they were witches; maybe they stumbled into the dreamscape. Maybe she was talking in her sleep.  
  
Buffy jumped up and silently made her way to the room down the hall from her, but stopped halfway. Her slayer hearing picked up every word of the conversation.  
  
"Tara, what do you feel for Buffy?" Willow asked, her voice clearly agitated, but not accusing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Willow. After you told me about your feelings for Buffy and then I got a chance to really get to know her, I thought it wouldn't be fair of me to share a crush on your best friend with you. I just thought it was some hero worship thing and that it would go away."  
  
"Apparently not. Look at the way you were groaning when she was nuzzling you."  
  
"Hey, you were feeling the same thing when she was stroking your sides." Tara shot back. They were debating the issue of what had just happened, but by no means was this a fight.  
  
"The question is, do we pretend that we didn't hear what we heard and assume that it was just the fever talking or do we confront Buffy about not only our feelings for her, but her feelings for us?" Willow asked, her mind running off into a million different pathways  
  
"I think we need to talk to her. If we don't get it out into the open.... we know... she doesn't know.. and we know she doesn't know... ya know?" Tara offered.  
  
"Okay, fine, we talk. What happens though? We both feel the same about Buffy, she obviously feels something for us in return... how much of something.. well.. umm... who knows... but what... about us?" Willow asked, fear creeping into her voice.  
  
Tara closed the distance between her and her lover in a split second. "Oh, baby," Tara said, holding Willow close to her, gently stroking the soft red hair. "No matter what I love you. More than life itself, I love you." She pushed Willow away from her, holding her at arms length, so she could look deeply into the green eyes she loved so much. "I'm confused. I love Buffy, yes. Why? I don't know. But I love you, Willow, never doubt that. I'd die for you."  
  
"Me too, baby, me too," was all Willow could let out as she fell back into Tara's arms. They hugged, letting tears fall from their eyes, followed by kisses that laid claim on each other.  
  
Buffy stood outside in the hallway, guilt slashing through her more effectively than any sword ever could. She nearly caused her two friends to break up because she couldn't keep her mouth shut during her dream. Just having them both so close was overwhelming and while her body fought the pain, fever, and injury, she was left open and was unable to censor herself like she normally did. She knew they were going to talk to her, but she knew it would mean bad news was on the horizon. Her mind was reeling, conjuring up all sorts of images. Willow and Tara would want to move out because they'd be too uncomfortable. How would she explain that? What would Dawn say? She loved them both so much, to lose them would really hurt her and it was her own fault. She noticed the talking stopped and decided to just head back to bed when a soft voice brought her attention back to the door in front of her.  
  
"But what do we say to Buffy? Hi, Buffster, we know you were dreaming about us and we feel the same way, let's hop into bed together?" Willow asked. She was being sarcastic, Buffy knew, and it hurt.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Tara asked. The tone caught Buffy a little off guard. She knew Tara would leave the ball in Willow's court, but it sounded like Tara already had a plan going through her mind. She edged closer to the door, almost touching it.  
  
"I don't know. I would never leave you for her and I know you'd never do that either, but I don't know what to do about the fact that we both feel the same way. I mean, I never gave it much thought because I always just assumed that Buffy saw me only as a friend. I never knew she felt like we do, too. I mean," Willow stopped mid-sentence, her eyes raised to Tara's. They plead with her, begged her to help, to give her the answers.  
  
"Baby, do you want to be with Buffy?" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy was leaning against the door now, her ear pressed hard against the wood. She didn't need to be that close, but the conversation took an interesting turn and she was using the door, more for support to keep herself standing, than anything else.  
  
"Not it if means losing you," Willow answered instantly.  
  
"That's not what I asked. I asked if you wanted to be with Buffy?"  
  
Willow looked at Tara like she had just grown another head. Considering this was Sunnydale, it was highly possible, but then realization began to hit home. She narrowed her eyes, again not with ill intent, but more in the way someone does to see something more clearly. "Do you want to be with Buffy?" Willow asked. She caught on to what Tara was heading for and turned and tables on her lover.  
  
"I want whatever you want," Tara answered in an equally evasive way.  
  
"That's not what I asked," Willow returned with her lover's own response.  
  
"Fine, on the count of three we'll answer at the same time. Yes or no. Yes, you want to be with Buffy or no, you don't want to be with Buffy." Tara offered logically.  
  
"Okay. One," Willow let out with a breath.  
  
Buffy thought that one second lasted a minute.  
  
"Two," Tara said.  
  
If Buffy leaned any harder against the door she'd wind up pushing herself through it.  
  
"Three! YES!" Willow and Tara shouted at the same time.  
  
That was all the door and Buffy could handle. The slim wood holding the door closed buckled under the pressure and split sending the door flinging into the room, quickly followed by Buffy who went sprawling onto the floor in front of the two witches.  
  
They jumped back a step, startled, but looked down to Buffy. Buffy refused to look up knowing she'd been caught red handed.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked tentatively.  
  
"Um, would you believe I was heading to the bathroom and tripped and fell into your door?" Buffy asked, still refusing to look up.  
  
Tara put her hands on her hips and looked down at the slayer who was turning red all over from embarrassment. Willow and Tara barely had a second to realize that both of their answers were yes before Buffy wound up on their floor. Now that Buffy was remaining silent and refused to look at them, Willow and Tara looked to each other as it dawned on them what just took place.  
  
"You?" Willow asked.  
  
"You too?" Tara asked and nodded her answer to Willow, who responded in kind.  
  
"I guess now's as good a time as any to have that little chat." Willow offered and bent down to take Buffy's hand in her own.  
  
Tara followed suit, taking Buffy's other hand and pulled the Slayer to her feet and guided her over to the bed where the three of them sat down, Buffy in the middle. She stared at her feet, fiddling with her fingers nervously.  
  
"So, I guess you heard, huh?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess now the last question that remains is do you want to be with us?" Tara asked.  
  
It was just established that Willow and Tara were willing to share themselves and their relationship with Buffy, but they still didn't know if Buffy was willing to do the same.  
  
Again all Buffy could do was nod, almost like a child being scolded, though this was very far from what was actually happening and it took the slayer a moment for that fact to register. Normally she'd be able to make split- second, life-saving decisions, but for some reason her brain seemed to be stuck in the mud and took its time to wrap around the concept that was just presented to her.  
  
Willow placed an arm around Buffy, nothing more than a sign of support and friendship, a sign of soothing comfort. It was all Buffy could handle and she broke down into the warm arms that held her. She cried on the shoulder she had always turned to in times of need and let out all the pain she'd harbored since her rebirth. As Willow held her, Tara stroked Buffy's back and began to gently sing to her, words she had sung to them not to long ago, "What can't we face if we're together. What's in this place we can't weather. There's nothing we can't face." Buffy slowly lifted her head, recognizing the words as her own, and gave Tara a small smile.  
  
"I can't get in between you too. You guys have something really special and I can't break that up."  
  
"You're not breaking us up. We want to share what we have with you."  
  
Willow knew there was little they could say that would quell these fears of Buffy's, so she did the only thing she could think of. She reached up and took Buffy's face in her hands and leaned forward, laying a gentle kiss on trembling lips. At first Buffy didn't respond to the caress, it barely registered, the touch was so soft. Soon, as the fog in her mind began to lift, she pressed into the kiss, opening herself to it, allowing everything she felt for the smaller woman to come through in that simple action.  
  
Willow curled her fingers into Buffy's hair and opened her mouth, letting her tongue search for Buffy's. With her other hand she pulled Tara to them. Not needing to be told twice, Tara took that as her cue and leaned into Buffy's back and began to lay soft kisses along the slayer's throat. She could feel the pulse beneath her lips practically triple in pace and couldn't hold back the small smirk that played across her lips. She added some pressure to her caresses and playfully nipped at the smooth skin.  
  
It didn't take long for the moans to start and Buffy slowly turned from the kiss with Willow and faced Tara. She slid one hand along the blonde's soft cheek, studying her eyes and leaned into the kiss her. Tara immediately opened herself to Buffy and Willow took over Tara's previous position, kissing Buffy's neck, while stroking her back and sides.  
  
Buffy ran her hands along Tara's shoulders and arms, slipping them underneath the fabric and back up. Skin touching skin, sending blazes of arousal shooting through both the blondes. Tara slid her hands under Buffy's shirt and laid gentle strokes across the taunt muscles of Buffy's stomach.  
  
Buffy began to gently lower them so they lay on the bed, each girl on their sides so they could maintain contact. Willow reached across Buffy and began to stroke Tara's skin, delighting in all the new sensations.  
  
Soon enough, clothes were discarded and the trio lay in each others arms, loving each other. No one getting any more attention than the next person, complete unity between them. Passions quickly began to peek and with an earth-shattering cry, all three let the rush flood through them, the room filling with light and surrounded them before slowly fading and then disappearing.  
  
They held each other, letting their rapid breathing calm down to a more stable, steady rhythm, and then they drifted off into a sleep. Buffy was left in a state of peace she hadn't felt since before she was called as the Slayer. Willow remained calm, her dreams taking her to lovely places, but Tara remained troubled. Something happened. Something major and life changing, but she couldn't quiet place what the problem was.  
  
Her dreams took her to a meadow, a stream rolling across the middle of it as far as the eye could see in either direction. There was an old wooden bridge connecting the two sides in front of her, but as she peered across the stream, she could tell the two sides were drastically different. Her side was soothing; a sensation of safety surrounded her, but the other, though exactly the same in appearance sent out a feeling of change. She knew that if she crossed that bridge she would change forever and as she took one step towards it, a hand took her by the wrist. She turned to see Buffy and Willow there beside her.  
  
"You cannot cross alone." Buffy stated.  
  
"To cross you must do so as a whole person." Willow added cryptically.  
  
"Once crossed, there is no going back, you will have made a decision that will not just affect you, but all those around you." Buffy added.  
  
Tara looked away from her friends and back to the bridge. Something was pulling her, telling her that though it represented a major change, it was not necessarily a bad thing. She turned back to her friends and saw complete love, devotion, and trust in their eyes. She played over what Willow had just said in her mind. "Cross as a whole person," she mumbled, mulling it over. She nodded and took the hands of her friends, no, lovers, and as a trio, they stepped onto the bridge and began to cross. A blinding white light filled her eyes just as she made the first step onto the other side and when she opened her eyes again she was back in the bedroom, but she could feel something was different, though what it was she did not know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After untangling themselves and sharing some awkward moments as they threw on some robes, one by one they showered and changed. Tara, being the first done, went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Dawn sat at the island with a bowl of cereal in front of her, pushing the little circles around in a sea of milk, looking rather dejected.  
  
"What's wrong, Dawnie?" Tara asked.  
  
"Buffy didn't come home last night," Dawn answered.  
  
"Oh, she did, but she was, um, she was in our room." Tara answered, trying to sooth the young girl's worries without giving away too much of what had transpired that night.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked, simply cutting to the chase.  
  
"Um, would you like some pancakes?" Tara asked trying to side step the question until she could get her own thoughts in order.  
  
"Sure," Dawn answered, jumping up and dumping her bowl in the sink.  
  
"Can you set the table?" Tara asked, hoping to keep the teen busy. "Four place settings."  
  
"Great, Buffy's joining us?" Dawn broached, trying to swing the conversation back to why her sister spent the night in Tara's room. "Why didn't she sleep in her own bed? She get nightmares or something?" Dawn offered.  
  
Tara took that as an easy way out. "Yes, she's joining us for breakfast. She got a little hurt while on patrol and she started having some bad dreams so we took her to our room to clean her up and help her rest," Tara said trying to focus on cooking and prayed that was enough to pacify the curious teen. She knew that if the three of them were going to enter into any type of serious relationship, even if their current sleeping arrangements remained the same, their friends would find out soon enough. It's not like Tara or Willow are shy about showing their affection for one another in public and it wouldn't be fair to any of them to have to hold back with Buffy. They needed to really talk about this and find out how to bring the matter up to their friends, especially Dawn since she lives with them, surely she'll catch on faster than the others will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast went well, especially after Tara nudged Buffy under the table when Dawn asked about the nightmares. The slayer caught on quickly and covered for Tara agreeing that her dreams were not pleasant, but nothing more than dreams. Other than that, there were no problems. Dawn was sent out to school and it was then that Tara finally got a chance to get Willow and Buffy alone.  
  
"Guys, can I grab you for a second before everyone leaves for the day?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow was about to let loose a comeback to Tara grabbing them, but figured Buffy might still be a bit uncomfortable with things so she simply bit her tongue and nodded.  
  
Tara walked into the living room, the others following behind, and everyone took a seat. "Dawn was asking about you today," Tara started, looking to Buffy. "As you figured out, I told her you were having nightmares, but what occurred to me was that there are bound to be questions if we continue a relationship together." Tara finished, but then quickly added, "Which I definitely want to continue, if you guys do too."  
  
"Yeah, Tara's right. It's only a matter of time before someone figures out that our relationship has changed. Especially Dawn. So, do we come clean now or do we wait and just see how things go?" Willow joined the conversation.  
  
Buffy had a far away look in her eyes, her thoughts running wild, smashing into each other. Her doubts plagued her, but what she felt last night kept pushing those doubts away. Now she had to face the reality of the situation. Should she take the easy road and just call things quits, accept what happened as a one-night stand, or, should she fight for what she knew deep down was a loving relationship with two beautiful women? If she stayed in the relationship she would undoubtedly have to face the music of telling Xander and Anya, which she knew would just amount to smut filled jokes and their sex filled minds would just conjure up mental images every time they were around. But then how to tell Dawn that her sister was not only gay now and in a relationship, but in a relationship with two women, who were already together? Women that Dawn looked up to and admired. She knew that Dawn turned to Tara more often than her; that her little sister saw Tara a mother figure and she really didn't mind that. She knew Tara was a wonderful woman and would never do anything to intentionally hurt Dawn.  
  
Her thoughts continued their course until Willow caught her attention by calling out to her, waving a hand in front of her face and snapping her fingers. "Wha? Sorry, I guess I just got too lost in my own thoughts," Buffy stated.  
  
"Buffy, if this is something that will be a problem for you, we don't have to do this. We could," Tara left her sentence unsaid. She didn't want this to become a one-night stand. That alone would cause it's own problems between the three girls, but at least it would stay just between them and wouldn't be cause for any possible disruption with the other Scoobies.  
  
"No, it's not that," Buffy answered quickly to calm Tara's fears. "I mean, I knew that getting involved in something like this was bound to cause some major wiggins in people... but, this isn't the weirdest thing we've all seen... Hello! Hellmouth! I mean... seriously! But really, I do want to stay with you guys. I do. I know we could tell Xander and Anya, though you know that's just going to open every possible door to them for sex jokes and you know Xander's just going to let his mind run rampant with mental images. Have you guys seen the way he watches you when Anya's not around and you guys are all with the cuddlies? I can just picture him having a field day with this. Still, that's not really my main concern. They're Scoobies. They love us all individually and want us all to be happy, so I know they'd accept us, even if not at first, but they will eventually. It's Dawn. She's had such an unstable home life from the get- go. I mean, between having a sister that's a slayer, dealing with all things hellmouth-ian, getting kidnapped at least once a week, then with mom dying, and problems with the house, and then Giles leaving, and me, well, you know. I don't know if knowing her sister is a lesbian and in a relationship with two women at one time is a healthy thing for her." Buffy rambled. She said more just then than she had since she's been back.  
  
"Buffy, I know you're worried and we're willing to do whatever you need us to do to make sure you and Dawn are safe and happy. But just know, Dawn is not a little girl anymore. She is a teenager, a young woman, who is strong and independent. She has handled everything that's been thrown at her. Yes, it may have some freak-factor to it at first, but how could growing up in a home filled with love be a bad thing? And not just you loving her, we love her too. That can't be bad, can it?" Willow answered back with her own question.  
  
Buffy knew Willow and Tara loved Dawn. That was evident in how they cared for her, raised her really, especially while she was gone for those six months. She also knew that Dawn loved them just as much in return. Perhaps Willow had a point. Perhaps growing up in a loving home wouldn't be so bad after all. "Okay, let's just play things as they are now. Wait to see how everything goes. Test everyone, get a feeling for how they'd react without really saying anything outright about anything right now." Buffy offered.  
  
Willow and Tara nodded and then stood. Tara looked at the clock and then to Willow. "You have class in a few minutes, honey. You better hurry up or you're going to be late." She kissed Willow and then the red head ran upstairs to get her stuff for school. "Buffy, you're going to be late to work if you don't get your butt in gear," and Tara gave her a similar kiss, plus a pat on the butt to get her moving. Tara ran up the stairs to get her things for school and within a few minutes the trio were downstairs and piling into the car. Buffy drove like a maniac, okay, so that was fairly normal for Buffy, but she was in a rush, which made for an interesting event. She dropped the witches off at the campus and then rushed to her job. It really was a miracle how she hasn't gotten into an accident yet with that jeep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks passed by uneventfully. An occasional hint was tossed out once in a while to Xander and Anya about their relationship, but for the most part, everyone remained clueless.  
  
It wasn't until three more weeks passed and the triple relationship was about six weeks along that everything began to unravel. Anya began to pick up on things, studying the way the three women would act around each other. After the clues were dropped, it got her mind kicking into gear and as she watched them together, the pieces began to fall into place. She brought the matter up to Xander who shrugged it off as Buffy just getting back into the groove of things. In fact, he was happy that she was so close to Willow and Tara after her long stint of being so distant with everyone. Still, Anya's idea began to grow in his mind, initially as a fantasy, which he kept strictly to himself. He too began to watch the girls and quickly became confused. Were his fantasies playing tricks with his head or was Anya more accurate than he first thought. Maybe the five of them should sit down to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy came barreling down the stairs; something clutched tightly in her hand. "Dawn!" She called out frantically. "Dawn, where the hell are you?" Buffy ran into the dinning room where she saw Dawn sitting there with Willow and Tara going over some homework.  
  
"What?" Dawn whined back.  
  
"What is this?" Buffy shoved the empty box to her sister.  
  
Dawn picked it up, studying it, "It says right on the box, Buffy. Home preg..." What she was holding in her hand finally settled into her mind and she looked up to her sister's burning eyes. "Oh no! Don't you dare try to pin this one on me. I'm not the one who bought this." Dawn jumped up, ready to engage her sister.  
  
"Buffy," Tara called meekly from her chair.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who else here would buy one?" Buffy shot back.  
  
"Buffy," Tara tried once more a little more forceful, but still little more than a whisper. Willow heard her though and looked over, her eyes squinting trying to figure out what her lover was trying to get out.  
  
"Well, it certainly wasn't me and I doubt it's Willow or Tara's," Buffy stated logically.  
  
"Buffy!" Tara jumped up, slamming her hand onto the table. She didn't want Dawn and Buffy to fight over something she carelessly left evidence of. Everyone around the table was startled into silence and all eyes fell onto Tara. She slowly sank back into the chair; her head low, hair covering her eyes like she had so long ago on the day she first met Willow. "It's mine," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just said it was yours," Buffy asked in a sarcastic statement. "Tara, you don't have to cover for Dawn."  
  
"Dawn, maybe it's best if you went upstairs and finished your homework there. With your headphones on," Tara added.  
  
Dawn really wanted to stay and find out why Tara was taking pregnancy tests, but she knew if it was anything important they would have to tell her and apparently no one knew anything yet anyway, so with a humph she went off to her room.  
  
Buffy slumped into a chair and Willow kept her eyes firmly planted on Tara. "Tara," Willow called tentatively.  
  
"What's going on, Tara?" Buffy asked. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was hurt, thinking Tara was with a man and cheating on her and Willow was a pain she'd rather not deal with right now. Especially after things were going so well between them.  
  
"I'm, well, after I missed my period, I couldn't think of any reason behind it. Then I just got this strange feeling and decided, well, might as well take the test. At least that way I can discredit that fear and move on. Well, as you can guess, I can't move on." Tara said, still hiding behind her hair.  
  
"How?" was all Buffy got out. She wanted Tara to admit to any infidelity and then they could decide how to handle it.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Tara, honey, this is something pretty major. How do you not know?" Willow pushed gently. She didn't want Tara to think she was accusing her of anything, but surely you'd remember how you got pregnant.  
  
"I don't know," Tara stated once more and then looked up, taking a moment to look into each of her lovers eyes. "I haven't been with anyone but you guys. Maybe it's a false positive. They happen all the time."  
  
Buffy got up and went to the phone. "Buffy, what are you doing?" Tara asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment. No, not for me, for a friend. Pregnancy test, yes. Well, she took a home test, but would like to know for sure. Tara MaClay. Okay, yeah that's fine. Okay, see you then." Buffy hung up and faced her lovers. "There's only one way to be completely sure so you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after class."  
  
Tara wasn't sure if she should be grateful or pissed at Buffy for taking control and setting up the appointment. Then again, it's what she does. Buffy takes control of situations and fixes them and Tara knew she couldn't hold that against Buffy. "Thanks," was all she got out.  
  
"Honey, why don't you head upstairs and rest, I'll be up in a little bit, okay?" Willow offered. She knew Tara had been tired lately and this conversation seemed to drain her completely. Now she knew why. Tara just nodded and went to their room while Willow and Buffy sat across from each other.  
  
"You know, this is the hellmouth," Willow started but left the thought hanging until she got a sign from Buffy to continue.  
  
"How do we find out whose behind this?" Buffy asked. If this was not something Tara consented to, then someone was going to pay dearly.  
  
"Lets find out if there's anything to find out in the first place," Willow responded in a dizzying sentence. Oddly enough, however, Buffy nodded, already understanding that they would have to wait for the results from the doctor tomorrow before they could move forward on this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Ms. Maclay, this is your first visit with us?" the doctor asked idly as he consulted his chart. Tara nodded, knowing he couldn't see her, but she knew he wasn't really expecting an answer. "Okay, and you think you might be pregnant. Are you menstrual cycles usually on time?"  
  
"Yes, like clockwork."  
  
"Okay, and when was your last cycle?"  
  
"8 or 9 weeks ago. I was due last month, but I missed it, and it doesn't look like it's coming this month either."  
  
"Hmmm," the doctor murmured as he made some notations on his chart. "We're going to take some blood work and then a pelvic exam. The results should be available in about an hour. If you'd like to wait while everything is processed you're welcome too, or I can have someone call you with the results." He snapped on some gloves and eyed the two women standing protectively on either side of the blonde. "Um, are you sure your friends won't be more comfortable in the waiting room?" He wasn't used to an audience.  
  
"Yes, that's fine, lets just get this over with please," Tara responded. She was already too nervous about what was waiting on the horizon to explain why Willow and Buffy were staring over her shoulders.  
  
With a shrug the doctor went to work, helping Tara's feet into the stirrups and began his examination. After a few moments he pushed his chair back and pulled the gloves off. "Everything looks fine. I'll get the blood drawn now and we'll take it from there," he finished while making final notes in her chart.  
  
He left the room and a few moments later a nurse came in. She helped Tara take her legs down and sit up. She set up a small tray with gauze, alcohol pads, and needles with vials. She swabbed the blonde's arm, tied a tourniquet around her upper arm, and lined up the needle. "Relax, darlin', it'll just pinch for a second." With that, she dove in; the needle embedding itself and the blood was pulled forth into the glass containers. After taking two canisters full, the nurse pulled the needle out, released the tourniquet, and then placed gauze over the puncture. She cleaned up the area and informed Tara she could get dressed and go home to wait unless they wanted to stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls made it back to the house and Buffy immediately took up pacing the length of the living room.  
  
"Buffy, you're making me dizzy," Willow stated, already tired from watching Buffy wear a hole into the carpet. Buffy looked up and gave the red head a half-hearted, apologetic smile and sat down in one of the chairs. Her nervousness couldn't be contained and was released by her leg bouncing up and down. Willow just rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Tara.  
  
When the phone finally did ring all three jumped, but it was Buffy who answered it. "Hello? Oh. What? I don't know if now's a good time. Hang on, Xander, there's another call coming in." Buffy hit the flash button on the phone to connect to the second call. "Hello? Oh, yeah, hang on." Buffy handed the phone to Tara completely forgetting Xander. Tara took it with trembling hands.  
  
"Hello," Tara said and then just listened. "Yes, thank you," Tara finally said and then disconnected. The phone rang again and she answered it. "Hello. Oh, Xander, sorry about that. Yeah, she's right here, hang on."  
  
Buffy took the phone, "Xander, I have to call you back, okay? Yes, I'll call you, bye." She hung up and was on her knees in front of Tara in a flash. Willow turned on the couch next to Tara and took a hand in hers. "Well," the slayer asked, unable to wait a second more.  
  
"I'm," Tara took a deep breath, "I'm six weeks pregnant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night a Scooby meeting was called and all were in attendance, including Dawn. Buffy paced again, but finally sat down and looked at everyone. "Well, I'm sure everyone's wondering why we're here." She took a breath and before she could continue, Dawn beat her to the punch.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the pregnancy test you found?"  
  
All eyes shot to Buffy except for Tara who remained staring at the table, finding anything on it extremely interesting.  
  
"Thanks, Dawn," Buffy said not at all grateful for her sister's question. "But, yes, it does." She knew that was as far as she should go with this. The rest was up to Tara and she let her eyes fall onto the quiet blonde.  
  
"No sense in beating around the bush. I'm six weeks pregnant," Tara stated simply.  
  
"That's great!" Xander offered in an overly joyful shout, but calmed down when he realized he was the only one happy. "Isn't it?" He eyed Tara and saw that she was clearly troubled.  
  
"Well, this definitely takes the heat off the three of you," Anya stated bluntly.  
  
Willow, taken aback by the comment, didn't know if she should press the ex- demon for an explanation or not in front of Dawn, but the teenager answered her question for her.  
  
"Yeah, what's been going on with you three lately?"  
  
Buffy slumped deep in her chair, so much for the heat being taken off them. She really didn't want to have to deal with both of these problems at the same time, but there was little she could do to get around it. The three women looked to each other and silently they all came to the same conclusion. Now or never.  
  
"We're involved," Buffy allowed without detail.  
  
"Like orgasm buddies?" Anya asked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Anya, Dawn's sitting right here," she warned.  
  
"Well, it's not like that, really," Willow started, trying to explain their unconventional relationship without getting into explicit details, especially in front of Dawn. "We love each other. The three of us. We love each other." Willow rambled.  
  
"So, you guys are like, together?" Dawn ventured. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't really get her mind to come up with the words to express it.  
  
Buffy turned to her sister, "Dawn, you know Willow and I have been friends for a long time now and Tara and I have been friends for a few years as well. Over those years all our feelings grew and changed, and, well, the only thing I can say, that I want you to hear, is yes, we love each other."  
  
"So, when did this happen?" Xander asked.  
  
"The night Buffy got hurt," Willow answered.  
  
"Six," Tara started to add to the answer, but stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes shooting back and forth between Willow and Buffy.  
  
"Six weeks ago," Buffy and Willow finished the statement at the same time.  
  
Silence slammed into everyone at the table until Buffy finally broke it with a stuttering denial. "No, no that can't be right. No, maybe it was..." her mind stopped thinking.  
  
"It's possible," Anya offered vaguely.  
  
It took a moment before what Anya said settled in, but Tara was the first to seek more information. "What do you mean, 'it's possible?'"  
  
"Well," Anya started, getting excited that not only was someone listening to her, but also wanted her to continue. "See, you all keep saying you love each other, yeah great, but did you take into consideration that we're dealing with mystical beings here. Two witches and one slayer. And, let's not forget that this is the hellmouth here. If you guys, um," Anya cast a look to Dawn, who was watching her, riveted to the conversation. "Um, if you guys um, well, hell, had sex, that alone couldn't do it. Not like if you were with a guy, in which case, you could get knocked up even the first time if you're not practicing safe sex," Anya gave Xander a goofy look that said, 'I'm proud we practice sex in any way, including safely.' "Anyway, for two women, or well, in your case, three women to get pregnant, you need to share blood and you need to be completely in synch with one another. You usually have to perform some chants and stuff, but considering the mystical power between the three of you, it's possible you wouldn't have to do that part."  
  
It took a few moments to widdle away the excess of Anya's babble, but soon enough they figured out that they needed to exchange blood and have sex, but when did they share blood? It took a few more minutes for the memory to resurface. The three of them in the bathroom, Buffy doubled over in pain holding her bleeding side and then her reaching up, grabbing onto Willow and Tara's arms to stable herself. The blood on her hands mingling with the wounds on their arms from the crossbow bolt and sword. Their blood joined them together and they finished the requirements by making love shortly after her fever broke.  
  
"So, are you saying Buffy and I are the daddies?" Willow asked, though she followed a similar train of thought as Buffy and already knew the answer. She just needed to hear it said out loud so it would help sink in.  
  
"Um, yeah, pretty much." Anya offered.  
  
"Buffy!" Tara shouted from across the table and before anyone realized what happened, Buffy had already hit the floor with a loud thud. Everyone huddled around her afraid for their friend. Her eyes fluttered a bit and then slowly opened to see everyone hovering over her.  
  
"Buffy," Willow asked softly.  
  
"Will, what a weird dream I just had."  
  
"Not a dream sweetie," Tara said, leaning closer to her lover.  
  
Buffy groaned and Willow took charge. "Okay, everyone back up, give her some air."  
  
Xander and Anya stood up and took their seats again. "Go figure. The hellmouth can throw anything it likes at her and she barely blinks, tell her she's going to be a dad and she faints like a, well, like me." Xander finished; the wind out of his sails due to the lack of quick wit.  
  
Without ceremony, Willow and Dawn managed to get Buffy back into her chair while Tara went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. The slayer accepted it gratefully and downed the liquid in one gulp. "I'm okay now, just a bit of shock, but I'm good."  
  
Willow and Tara stayed nearby just in case while Dawn took her seat once more. "So I guess you're keeping her?" Anya asked.  
  
"I never considered anything otherwise," Tara asked, a bit more forceful than she intended.  
  
"What makes you think it's a she?" Buffy asked, trying to follow the conversation, but it was taking some effort.  
  
"Because, honey, there's no man involved, therefore no Y chromosome to worry about." Willow offered, the answer easily falling into the academic area, a place she was most comfortable in.  
  
Buffy just stared at her, the words made sense, she knew they did, but to process anything beyond things in their simplest terms was beyond her at the moment so she just nodded, pretending to understand. She figured it'd all make sense later.  
  
"Oh, that means there's a baby shower, with lots of presents to be had," Anya announced gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, hon, but the presents go to Tara... and Willow... and Buffy," Xander informed awkwardly.  
  
This seemed to deflate Anya's excitement a little bit, a little disappointed that the presents wouldn't be for her, but she was still excited nonetheless.  
  
"Um, what room are we going to use as a nursery, all of them are already used up?" Dawn asked, her innocent mind reeling.  
  
"Well," Willow started, "we were thinking that Buffy could move into our room with us, now that everyone knows what's going on."  
  
"Oh, oh, and I can take Buffy's room so you guys can use mine since it's closer to you."  
  
"Aw, Dawnie, that's very sweet of you." Tara offered with an affectionate smile.  
  
"Plus I always liked Buffy's room more," Dawn allowed meekly.  
  
"Probably because it's the easiest room to sneak in and out of at night," Anya stated simply, not realizing she just may have caused Dawn some trouble.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Buffy started, her protective instincts kicking in for her little sister.  
  
"I swear, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's bigger, more room for my stuff. You know, growing teen, collects lots of junk, you know the deal," Dawn debated back, trying to salvage what Anya nearly destroyed in one swoop.  
  
"Plus it would mean the room would be closer to us," Tara offered, trying to help Dawn. At the same time, however, Tara gave Dawn a look that said, 'I'm helping you out, don't screw me on this.'  
  
Xander picked up on the growing tension and thought it was time to defuse the situation. "Well, it's not something you have to worry about right away. Maybe let Dawn stay in your room, Buff, for a little bit and see how it goes. If she's responsible you can keep the arrangement that way. If not, you can chain her to the bed every night."  
  
"Good idea," Buffy conceded and then looked sternly at Dawn. "Xander may be joking about the chaining you to the bed part, but I'm not. You and I will talk more later on, for now, let's just get past the basics."  
  
"Should we call Giles and tell him the good news?" Dawn asked, hoping to push the focus off herself and into less hostile territory.  
  
Everyone looked to Buffy. Giles was, after all, Buffy's watcher and if anyone was going to call him and share the news it would be Buffy. She nodded, "I'll call him in a few hours. The time difference and all," Buffy offered as an explanation as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Speaking of time, isn't it way past your bedtime, Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, time for the 'adults' to talk." Dawn intoned. "You know, I'm going to be an aunt soon, how's it going to look to my niece if I have a curfew and bedtime like she does?"  
  
Buffy chuckled. She knew Dawn had a point. Leave it up to the minds of youngsters to point out the obvious. "Don't push your luck. I'm already allowing you a try-out with my room. One step at a time."  
  
"Um, which brings me to my next question," Dawn pressed. She was stalling, everyone knew it and at Buffy's raised eyebrow she knew she was treading on a thin line. "No, seriously, I have a legitimate question. Um, where do I sleep tonight?"  
  
Buffy lowered her brow, acknowledging that Dawn's question held merit and then looked to Willow and Tara. Her lovers looked back, but left the ball in her court. This was her decision. "Sleep in your room tonight, Dawnie. We'll work out the logistics of everything tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." With that Dawn made her rounds to everyone at the table. She hugged Willow and then Tara again wishing them the best of luck and giving congratulations. Buffy was next and received similar well wishes. Anya and Dawn shared a slightly awkward hug and then Xander, her crush. To him she whispered, "Thanks for covering my back."  
  
"Anytime Dawn, now get your butt to bed before Buffy kicks it," he joked.  
  
Anya and Tara went to the kitchen to bring out some coffee and tea, allowing Dawn time to get upstairs and out of earshot so the real discussion could begin.  
  
Xander leaned his arms on the table, holding his steaming mug of coffee and started the more serious questions. "So, what are your plans? I mean, Tara, are you going to be a stay-at-home mother? Willow? What about school? Buffy? The slaying?"  
  
The three of them knew it was only a matter of time before the full reality of the situation set in on just how much responsibility this new change to their lives would be.  
  
"Well, my situation is kind of moot, but I guess that's good because that means I can be here to watch the baby during the day."  
  
"I could check with school and see about getting into an accelerated program, doubling up on credits and stuff to graduate early and then get some work with a computer firm or something. Remember those guys who were trying to recruit me back in high school during career day?" Willow asked, focusing her question to Buffy and Xander who were there.  
  
"I guess I can keep attending classes, maybe take some extra ones like Willow until I have to take off. Maybe I can do some of those telecourse or distant learning courses and keeping studying from home." Tara offered. She didn't really want to stop going to school. She knew she'd wind up in dead end jobs for the rest of her life without a degree to help her along.  
  
"The Doublemeat Palace doesn't bring in a lot of money, especially since I have to work it around the slaying, but I can try to find something else that'll pay a little more. Don't know how much good that would do considering I barely made it out of high school," Buffy offered.  
  
"What about the three of you in one room?" Anya questioned.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, no one really sure if this was a serious question or just something that Anya's sex-crazed mind wanted to know about. "I guess we're gonna need a bigger bed," Willow offered as a joke.  
  
It seemed to ease the tension in the room and the friends shared in the joy that was soon to come into the world. For that night the hellmouth was forgotten, all was right, and happy memories and laughs were shared around a table of close friends.  
  
As Xander and Anya left for the evening there were still some matters left to clear up. Buffy still had to call Giles to share in the good news and after the fun conversations she just shared with her friends, she was in a good mood to share the exciting news, but first, Tara and Willow wanted to discuss the situation with Dawn so the trio took a seat in the living room.  
  
"Buffy, we know how protective you are of Dawn and it's a good idea to give her a chance to prove herself by allowing her to stay in your room." Willow started.  
  
"She also had a point about being an aunt," Tara finished, letting Buffy take things in at her pace. They did not want this to come off as a tag team effort to undermine Buffy's authority as Dawn's guardian, no matter how much they felt like equal guardians to the young teen.  
  
Buffy nodded, knowing where this conversation was going. Her lovers were always more willing to cut Dawn slack and she knew, deep down, that she'd been unreasonable with some of her demands on the teen. Still, it was she that had to go out each time and fend off the evil of the world. She knew better than anyone what was out there and using Dawn's more recent lapses in judgment, she wasn't sure how much leeway she could extend to her sister. She needed her to be more responsible, especially with a baby coming into their lives, but they'd have to take it in steps and work their way up to the bigger stuff, and she expressed these thoughts to her lovers.  
  
"We understand, Buffy. Just remember that with teens, the more you push and restrict them the more they're going to push back," Tara gently guided. She didn't want to tell Buffy how to raise her sister and she knew why Buffy was so protective, but she also knew what it felt like to be repressed and to long for trust from her family to take on more responsibilities than simply being a house slave. Tara took on a far away look and though she didn't need to speak her thoughts out loud, Buffy and Willow seemed to be tuned into her feelings and knew what she was saying without having to say it.  
  
"Thank you, Tara. I know what you're saying and I'll talk to Dawnie about things tomorrow. For now, let me call Giles. Do you guys want to stick around to share in the news? Trust me", she said semi-sarcastic, semi-in fun "I swear you'll be able to hear him clean his glasses from here, the moment I say it... if he doesn't have a heart attack first"  
  
Willow smirked, and added, "Yep... I can see it now... the first recorded Slayer-Kills-Watcher, No Vampires In Sight case... We'll be in the history books, with the Council, after this." All three girls gave a small nervous laugh at this, knowing none of this was meant to be mean, but needing those previous seconds of delay, before they actually had to make the call.  
  
The women nodded and Buffy got up to make the call. "Hello?" the distinctly British voice came across the line.  
  
"Hey, Giles," Buffy called cheerily into the line.  
  
"Buffy! Isn't it rather late on your end of the world? Is everything okay? Everyone safe?" Giles asked, fear creeping into his voice. It generally was something serious to warrant his slayer to call him.  
  
"Actually, everyone's great. We have some good news. Really good news, actually." Buffy put her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered to her lovers. "Why don't you girls pick up the other phones so we could tell him at the same time," Buffy suggested.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy are you still there?" Giles called out onto the line.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Giles."  
  
"Hey, Giles," Willow called out as she picked up her extension.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Giles," Tara added.  
  
"Ahh, hello ladies. It's good to hear from you. So, I hear there's news to be had?" Giles asked, anxious to get to the point. Though Buffy assured him it was good news, he was still nervous.  
  
"We're pregnant!" The three girls yelled into the phone at the same time.  
  
A thud and then dead silence met their ears.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked. "Giles? You okay? Hello?"  
  
There was a scrapping noise and then Giles cleared his throat. If she closed her eyes, Buffy could envision him taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "Um, yes, s-sorry. Um, all three of you are, um, well..."  
  
"No, no," Willow offered.  
  
"Tara's the one who's pregnant," Buffy filled in.  
  
"I'm not sure I follow you. Willow and Tara performed some type of spell?" He asked, his mind trying to wrap around the news. He feared Willow's powers, alone they were far more powerful than he thought the witch even knew, but combined with Tara's own skill her powers were immeasurable. But where did Buffy come into all this.  
  
"Well, Tara and Willow were together, as you know, but as it turns out the three of us were each harboring feelings for one another and that finally came to light during one of my feverish times and we've been together for the past six weeks." Buffy offered.  
  
It took Giles a second for it to settle in, but he was more concerned with the fact that Buffy went through one of her fever spells. "Buffy, are you okay? You were obviously hurt," Giles went on.  
  
Buffy cut him off to sooth his worries, "Yeah, I'm okay. Healed right away. Turns out we unwittingly put together some spell because we're all mystical or something."  
  
"Yes, I'm familiar with the spell. Well, um, congratulations are in order I suppose." Giles responded, though his tone did not sound all that congratulatory.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked, her voice lowering at the end of his name, indicating she had picked up on his tone and wanted to know what his real feelings were.  
  
"Well, it's just that, I'm sure you will be wonderful parents, um, all three of you, but are you really prepared for what being a parent entails?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, what about college? Money? You know it costs a lot to raise a child these days. Buffy, what about slaying?" Giles raised all the same points that Xander and Anya did not too long ago.  
  
Buffy was kind of relieved to hear that this was his only basis for concern. These questions she could handle, after all, she'd just gone through all this already. As the trio explained their plans, repeating the same discussion they had not even two hours earlier, Giles seemed to relax a bit, realizing that the girls did seem to have some semblance of a plan.  
  
"I'm glad you girls, I'm sorry, young women, have given this some thought. If you need anything, any help, just let me know." Giles, the man who was more of a father to them than their own fathers were, offered.  
  
"Thank you, Giles," the three girls offered one at a time.  
  
After a few more pleasantries, everyone disconnected the line and it was time to call it a night. Willow and Tara went up to their room first and began to get ready for bed, dressing in their night clothes, Willow in a long flannel shirt, Tara in a nice red, silk negligee. Buffy went into her room and dug into her drawers for some clothes and changed before making her way into the other room. They all curled up, Buffy taking the spot on the bed closest to the window, allowing her a chance to keep an eye open on any possible threats that would come through it. Tara was spooned up against her and Willow in a similar position effectively putting the mother- to-be in a protective sandwich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning started very similar to the previous one. The three woke, Tara made breakfast, Dawn was sent off to school, and Buffy dropped the girls off at school earlier than normal. The witches had to consult with their respective advisors to see about setting up extra credits, accelerated programs, and at-home courses. Considering that they couldn't get into explicit details other than Tara was pregnant, the college was pretty helpful in assisting the young women. Luckily for them the institution had a 'cap' policy where anything over 12 credits were available at no charge, which allowed their individual loans and scholarships to cover the charges.  
  
Tara wouldn't be able to graduate before the baby was born, but she would be able to continue her at-home studies only stopping by the campus for classes once a month, but she would be able to finish her degree by the time the baby was one.  
  
Willow, on the other hand, was in a better position. Even though she couldn't fill the college in on why she needed to graduate so soon, her transcripts alone were impressive enough to allow her to skip some basic required courses, substituting some of her advanced high school courses for college credit. She'd also have the option to take CLEP tests for some additional subjects. With this help and her ability to take over 20 credits, Willow would be able to graduate a month after the baby was born allowing her to seek employment immediately. In fact, she already planned on putting out resumes to see what the market was like. If she could get something part-time or at least something lined up for the future she'd be happy.  
  
By lunch time, Buffy was checking out the local help wanted section, hoping to find something a little more profitable, but still within her range of skills. The situation looked bleak.  
  
By the time everyone made it back home Buffy was in a foul mood. She was never happy about her current employment, but her inability to find anything better just made things worse. Especially now that she knew her baby, her own daughter, would be dependent on her, not to mention that Tara will need a way to support herself while she raises the baby and finishes school. She was actually looking forward to her patrol that night to work out some of her frustrations. At least it was something she knew she was good at and it was something she was specifically called to do, college degree be damned.  
  
Willow and Tara opted to eat a late dinner to allow Buffy and Dawn time alone before her patrol to talk. The two sisters sat at the table facing each other. "So?" Dawn asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Well, I've decided to let you have my room." Dawn started to get excited but Buffy had a clause to her agreement. "But," Dawn's shoulders slumped, "it's a trial basis only."  
  
"That's totally cool. I can handle that."  
  
"Now look, Dawnie, I want to know the truth, how are you handling this, all of this? Me, the baby?"  
  
"Oh, I'm totally cool with that too. I mean, come on, Buff. Everyone pretty much suspected how you felt for Willow, we just figured since she was already with Tara there was little anyone could do about it. Yeah, okay, the whole deal with Tara too was a bit of a surprise, but not like a bad one. They're great, I really like them and I know they make you happy so I don't really care, as long as you guys are happy and cool with it yourselves. The baby, I'm so psyched about it. I mean, yeah... not exactly a normal way for a kid to get made, but hey... I'm not exactly the poster- child for "unsafe sex", am I? Anyway, I can't wait to be an aunt, ya know. I can baby sit and when she gets older I can take her to the park, take her shopping. I can be the cool aunt she comes to talk to about boys and school and stuff. To be honest, I don't know if I can wait another," Dawn stopped, not only to breath but to make a mental count of how much longer her wait will be, "another seven and half months."  
  
Buffy hadn't really done the math up until then and she played the numbers over in her head just to make sure her sister was right. Needless to say she was surprised that there was so little time left, especially considering just how much they had to do just to get ready for the baby. But what struck her more profoundly was just how strong, independent, and mature her sister was. Perhaps she had been a bit too suffocating lately.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal, you're not a little girl anymore and once the baby comes we're going to need your help. Not just help, but we're going to need you to be a good influence on the baby. I don't expect you to be perfect, but I expect you to be able to make mature decisions and do what is right. We'll give the bedroom a test run. Something small to start and then we'll move on to bigger things."  
  
"Wow, that's so cool of you, Buff. Does that mean I get to stay up and do the Scooby thing?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up to leave for her patrol. "Let's just see how things go, okay? One thing at a time."  
  
Dawn jumped up and gave her a sister a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "No prob, Buff."  
  
"Good, then tomorrow, after everyone's home, we'll start changing the rooms around."  
  
Dawn, smiling, just said "Cool!"  
  
"Oh, one thing, though.."  
  
Dawn, semi-frowning, asked "What, Buff?"  
  
"Call me 'Buff' that many times in a row again, and I nail your window shut."  
  
Dawn bolted upstairs with the biggest grin on her face, something that made the slayer's depressed mood lift a bit as she threw on her jacket and headed to one of the many cemeteries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few months passed without any major events. Dawn quickly made Buffy's old room her own, the trio managed to find a king sized bed at a local thrift shop, which allowed them plenty of room, and Buffy grew accustomed to sleeping with not just one but two women. Something of an easy task in her mind. Tara's morning sickness was grueling, but still joyful in it's own right. Willow was constantly at school or had her nose in some book trying to maintain the intense schedule while Tara was following a similar path. Regular visits to the doctor's office were a welcome joy; especially the further along the pregnancy became because they got to take home pictures of their baby from the ultrasounds.  
  
Buffy just came in from a patrol, a little banged up, but nothing more than a few bruises, which were sure to heal in a day or two. After washing up and changing into her nightclothes she sat on the bed quietly observing her lovers. She lowered the blankets a bit, which caused Tara to stir slightly as cooler air suddenly touched her skin. Buffy admired the view, laying a gentle hand on Tara's stomach, which had already begun to grow. She smiled. All was right with the world. After a few moments she slid down onto the bed and pulled the covers back over Tara and herself and Tara quickly snuggled into the slayer, draping her leg over Buffy's and an arm over her stomach, while Willow maintained a firm grasp on the blonde witch in a spoon position.  
  
The sun woke Buffy up first and though she hated getting up early on a Saturday, there was much to do. Xander and Anya were going to be coming over early and Buffy wanted to get breakfast ready for everyone. She climbed out of bed gently so as not to disturb the sleeping forms there and received groans from the blonde at the sudden lack of a warm body next to her.  
  
By the time the slayer made her way out of the shower and into her clothes for the day she could smell lovely scents wafting through the house and knew Tara was already making breakfast. As she walked out of the bathroom Willow was ready to enter, still wiping sleep from her eyes. "Big day, huh?" Buffy asked. She received a sleepy grunt from Willow who was quickly getting worn down from her constant schedule of studies and preparing for the baby.  
  
Buffy made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Tara, what are you doing? I was going to cook for everyone." Tara just shot her a look and Buffy relented. "Okay, so I'm not the best cook in the world."  
  
"Buffy, honey, aside from the fact that the only thing you can cook is scrambled eggs, I'd say that not being the best cook is a bit of an understatement."  
  
Buffy sent a playful pout towards Tara who just chuckled and leaned over the island and gave the slayer a kiss to make her feel better. When they heard Dawn shuffling into the kitchen they pulled away, even though Dawn was comfortable with their relationship, there was no need to constantly push it in her face. "OJ, Dawnie?" Tara asked getting back to the task at hand.  
  
"Hiddy ho!" Xander called out in the distance as he made his way through the front door with Anya in tow. He followed the scents to the kitchen where he placed a box of assorted donuts and muffins on the counter in front of Buffy. The slayer, of course, took that as an open invitation and began to open the box until Tara slapped her hand away.  
  
"Don't spoil your appetite," Tara warned with a smile.  
  
"Yes, mom," Buffy answered with another pout and then she realized what she said and couldn't help but laugh at the accidental slip.  
  
Tara turned a big smile on her face and she rubbed her tummy. "Now, we want to set a good example don't we, Buffy?" Tara admonished lovingly.  
  
"Consider me reprimanded," Buffy consented.  
  
"So, breakfast then we hit the hardware store, right?" Xander asked, trying to plot out how the day was going to play out.  
  
"Right," Buffy agreed simply.  
  
"I don't see why we all have to go anyway," Dawn groused still forcing the sleep from her mind. "I mean, it's not like anyone here but Xander knows what to get anyway."  
  
"Actually, Dawn has a point," Anya volunteered because she didn't want to go either. It pained her too much to see cash leaving their hands and going to someone else. "I mean, besides, how are you going to fit all the stuff in the car if everyone's there?"  
  
Unfortunately, Anya did have a point. "Okay, fine, Xander and I will go. In the meantime, can you girls please make sure the room is cleaned up and set up the equipment out in the yard?"  
  
"Sure!" Anya agreed a little too quickly, just glad to do something other than go to the hardware store.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later the breakfast mess was cleaned up, the nursery was cleared of anything that could get in the way, the tools were set up outside, and Buffy and Xander were back with all the supplies they would need for the job ahead.  
  
The gang spent a good deal of the late morning and afternoon cutting wood, sanding, nailing, gluing, and painting. Considering they were on a tight budget, making their own baby room supplies was the best bet and thanks to Xander's handy-dandy carpentry ability, they were able to save a lot of money. Tara was in and out of the house providing a virtual endless supply of drinks and food – lemonade, iced tea, water, finger sandwiches, fruits, chips, and dips.  
  
By late afternoon they had finished a dresser, tables, hope chest, and changing table. Everyone was exhausted and not without their battle wounds. Cut fingers, bruised thumbs from misaimed hammer thrusts, and splatters of paint on their bodies and in their hair. Everyone lounged, taking a much needed rest, holding drinks in their hands. Buffy and Willow stripped down to their sports bras; not that this was a shock to the group since they've seen Buffy train in similar attire before. Anya changed into a tank top, and Xander simply went without his shirt all-together.  
  
"Guys, this is just fantastic," Tara congratulated her friends on all the hard work and dedication the put into creating lovely furniture for the baby's room.  
  
"Just think, tomorrow, once everything is dried and settled, we get to heft all this stuff upstairs and set it up," Xander groaned, not really looking forward to the next day.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn called to get the attention of the group, her idea clearly exciting her. "Why don't you guys sleep over. One big Scooby slumber party. That way you don't have to drive home all tired and come right back in the morning."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Xander started to say. He didn't want to impose on the girls and figured if some type of sleep over was going to be arranged, Buffy would want to discuss it with Willow and Tara first. Unfortunately, Anya didn't have the same reservations.  
  
"That's great. Granted, it takes away from our orgasm time, but I really don't feel like driving home just to get up and come back. Besides, that means we can sleep in a little later too."  
  
"An," Xander started to warn.  
  
"No, it's okay, right guys," Dawn looked to Buffy, Willow, and then to Tara with pleading eyes.  
  
Normally Buffy didn't appreciate being put on the spot like this, but Dawn did have a point and Anya seemed to agree to the idea. Besides, Dawn did put in a lot of work and had behaved herself so well over the past few months; perhaps she could bend a little now.  
  
"It's up to you guys. If you want to, you're welcome to stay, right?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow to Willow and Tara for confirmation and the witches nodded in return. Over the course of nearly a year they've come to consider the home not just as Buffy's, but as something all three of them shared equally, especially since each one put in equal efforts to keep the household running.  
  
Xander finally relented and they agreed to sleep over. That night the gang enjoyed a nice meal together sharing laughs over various mishaps during the day and some old memories of good times and of not so good times that they could look back on now and laugh at.  
  
Dawn was thoroughly enjoying herself, but as the night wore on, she kept sending furtive glances at the clock. Finally, after about the hundredth time, Buffy leaned over to her sister, "If you're tired, go to bed, they'll be here in the morning, but I'm not going to tell you to go to bed." Dawn looked at her sister like she grew additional heads. "I figured you earned not having a set bedtime," Buffy explained. Needless to say Dawn was ecstatic and began to relax, opting to listen to the topics of discussion she was usually not privy to. She enjoyed every story, her eyes widening at some of the more outrageous ones she'd never heard before, taking in the whole experience of hanging out with the 'adults.'  
  
At first the conversations were restrained, figuring that Buffy would send Dawn to bed soon and they could get into more lively and mature discussions, but the group noticed the little chat and noted the time and knew that Buffy just gave Dawn a rite of passage and soon the topics became more regular and in general it was a lovely night.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec," Dawn cut in trying to make sure she had heard the story correctly. "Buffy, you actually knocked yourself out with a staff?" Surely this couldn't be her sister, the mighty slayer.  
  
Buffy chuckled as the Scooby gang listened intently to the story of when Buffy was first called and her training began. "Yes, I did. Hey, up until then I was just some Cordelia-like cheerleader with no ambition other than to make captain of the squad, marry the quarterback, and make homecoming queen. When Merrick called me and started my training I had no idea what I was doing," Buffy tried to defend herself.  
  
"Yeah, but what about that whole clause on a 'slayer's natural ability?'" Willow piped in, loving the moment as the slayer squirmed in the hot seat.  
  
"Mental Note: Slayer's Natural Ability. You hear the word 'Skill' in there, anywhere?" Dawn pondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Buffy answered, dismissing Willow's comment and then looked to her sister with a private, "Very funny, Dawn." Buffy turned her attention back to the group at large, "it took a couple of days for it to settle in okay. So, there I was, trying to get the staff to twirl around and wind up in both of my hands correctly and sure enough I knocked myself so hard in the head I was out for about five minutes."  
  
The table roared with laughter, luxuriating in the fact that the slayer was just as clumsy as they were, even if it was just for a few days. Xander laughed the loudest considering he was the one who was a klutz most often.  
  
"Who are you laughing at, Xander? People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," Buffy warned in a friendly tone. "I happen to remember when you were skateboarding at school and wound up smashing into the railing." Buffy and Willow laughed out loud having been witnesses to this event while Xander scowled. Though he couldn't help a chuckle from escaping.  
  
It was Xander's turn to share a tale and his target was Willow. As his eyes laid on her, Willow audibly and visibly gulped. "Hmmm, what little tale do I have hiding away about Willow?" Xander started, teasing the red head. "How about the time you were staring at Buffy so hard you walked into the wall?" Xander asked.  
  
The group laughed, Tara especially, because she could completely see her red haired lover doing something like that, while knowing her blonde lover would remain oblivious to it.  
  
Dawn listened and laughed and desperately wanted to add to the conversation, but was a bit saddened by the fact that she couldn't. She had friends, sure, but not nearly as close as the Scoobies were, especially since she had so many secrets that she knew none of her friends would believe nor care about. Though she lived through many experiences with the Scoobies she still didn't have the 'field time' they did to have any interesting stories to share. She didn't let this get her down though. She made mental notes of each tale, storing the information away for a later date, and knew that with this new responsibility Buffy had granted her she'd be coming up with stories of her own soon enough.  
  
"Okay gang," Buffy announced, getting up. "Early day tomorrow and all that." She grabbed some of the dishes and began to clear the table. The gang helped, Dawn making an extra special effort to help out to show her sister how much she appreciated being able to stay up and take part in their memories.  
  
After the dishes were done, Dawn gave everyone hugs and promptly went upstairs to her room and prepared for bed. Xander and Anya settled downstairs while Willow, Tara, and Buffy went to their room. As the three of them changed they chatted. "That was very nice of you, Buffy," Tara stated.  
  
It took Buffy a second to realize what Tara was referring to, but smiled and gave her a shrug as if to say, 'aw shucks, it was no biggie.'  
  
"Yeah, Dawn really seemed to enjoy herself and she handled it well. She seemed a little sad there towards the end, but maybe she figured the night was going to end soon." Willow added.  
  
"Mmmm," was all Buffy got out around her yawn as she crawled into bed, folding the other half of the covers down so Tara and Willow could get in, which they promptly did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By lunchtime the baby's room was pretty much set up. All the furniture had been carefully carried upstairs, mainly by Xander and Buffy considering most of the pieces were large and heavy. The others helped by decorating and organizing everything. Placing teddy bears here, lamps there, and pillows elsewhere, the room finally took shape and was ready when that special day would arrive in about four months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two and a half months later Willow got some good news. A letter came in the mail from one of the companies she had sent her resume to stating that they would be interested in setting up an interview with her. When the appointment day came around Willow was running around like a chicken without a head, but finally managed to get copies of her resume printed, dressed, and out the door on time.  
  
Buffy and Tara were nervous for their lover knowing that Willow worked very hard and was the best one for the job. They hoped she'd get the position she wanted.  
  
When Willow came in they jumped up and stared at her, trying to read her face for any sign of what the news was going to be, but she kept her feelings hidden. "Well," Buffy goaded, not known for being patient.  
  
"I didn't get the position," Willow said sadly.  
  
"Oh, honey," Tara said simply while she and Buffy went to Willow to hug and console her.  
  
"I got a better one!" Willow finally gave in, not wanting to see her lovers upset for her.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Yeah, we were talking and they asked me to do some basic tests. They said I did so well that the position they originally intended to offer me was too easy so they offered me a better one instead." Willow was suddenly crushed from both sides by her lovers hugging her while spouting various forms of congratulations. "But wait, the best part is yet to come. Not only do I get to work from home, giving me the chance to be here with the baby, but I'll be making enough money to cover all our expenses so, Buffy, you don't have to worry about working at the Doublemeat Palace and you can stay home with the baby too!"  
  
"No, wait, I can't let you do that, Will," Buffy stepped back from the three-way embrace.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"This is my house too, my baby too, I should pay equal expenses."  
  
"No, wait, Buffy," Tara said, stepping towards the slayer and began to lightly stroke the sides of her arms. "Buffy, you already do so much for us, all of us, everyone in this town. You go out every night and risk your life to make sure that tomorrow comes. What better way to provide for our baby than to make sure she has a world to be brought into and to keep her safe the way only you could do." Tara's words rung true and Buffy could do little but accept them.  
  
words rung true and Buffy could do little but accept them.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I just want to be able to feel I'm pulling my own weight around here." Buffy frowned looking down a bit.  
  
Tara, almost beaming in her adoration, simply lifted the Slayer's chin, staring into her eyes. "You already do. We're all alive. And the Earth... it's still here... all because of you. Isn't that enough?" Caressing Buffy's cheek, with the back of her other hand, she simply lowered her head a bit, smiling her attention toward her. "It is... for me..."  
  
Willow simply smiled, and blushed a bit, knowing exactly how Buffy felt right now, being lucky enough to be caught in Tara's gaze just like this, before.  
  
Buffy blushed a bit, too, Tara's meanings not lost on her, and turned her attention to Willow, who, until now, stood back to allow Tara her chance with the slayer, knowing she'd be able to talk some sense into her. "Will, I'm so proud of you and if this is what makes you happy, and you're sure you can handle it, you'll get no complaints from me."  
  
The three shared a hug followed quickly by a series of kisses, steadily increasing in intensity. "Oh, hmmm, what time is it?" Buffy asked sparing a quick glance at the clock on the mantle. Willow and Tara looked over as well and noted that they still had about two hours before Dawn was due home and at once everyone had the same idea and ran upstairs, Tara a little slower, but just as excited as her lovers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as the girls were finishing up their showers and changing their clothes Dawn came bounding into the door. As she passed the trio she threw some greetings their way and went directly to her room to work on her homework. Buffy was still shocked by the mature changes in her sister. As Tara came up behind her, wrapping her arms as far around the slayer as she could, Buffy shared her thoughts. "Dawn is really growing up, becoming so independent. You guys were right, give her a little leeway and she really started to come around. I used to have to fight her to do her homework, now I don't even have a chance to get a word in before she's already in her room starting it."  
  
"Hmmm," Tara murmured as she nuzzled into Buffy's neck. "You're going to make a great mom, um, dad, whatever," Tara finished in a chuckle.  
  
"Was that what I think it was?" Buffy asked, her eyebrow arching high.  
  
"Yup," Tara answered and Buffy could feel the smile spreading on the blonde's lips that were pressing against her neck. "The baby's kicking again."  
  
"I gotta tell ya, that's one of the best feelings in the world." Buffy turned in Tara's arms and gave her a deep kiss before backing away.  
  
"I better arrange dinner and start setting the table if we plan on eating together tonight before I go on patrol."  
  
"Oh?" Willow asked, coming from the bathroom just in time to hear Buffy's comment. "What's on the menu for tonight? A little bit of you two I hope?"  
  
"You're incorrigible, Will, you know that right?" Buffy asked as she made her way to Dawn's door.  
  
Dawn had heard Buffy's words about her and couldn't keep the smile off her face, but as the conversation grew more private she didn't want to disappoint her sister now, not after how far they've come, so she put her headphones on and got back to her work. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and Buffy pop her head in.  
  
"Hey there, Dawnie. What are you in the mood to eat tonight? Chinese, pizza, fast food?"  
  
"Anything but burgers from the Doublemeat Palace," Dawn joked yet was serious at the same time. "Whatever you guys are in the mood for."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the help," Buffy said sarcastically. She was hoping her sister would have a suggestion because she, herself, wasn't sure what she wanted. Dawn simply shrugged and Buffy closed the door to face her lovers. "It's up to you, ladies. Whatever you want I am at your service."  
  
Willow and Tara gave each other a look and then shrugged, "Nah, it's too easy," Tara stated. "Actually, I'm having a craving for pizza, something nice and fatty to clog the old arteries."  
  
"Babe, considering you hardly ever eat pizza, I doubt that's something you have to worry about." Willow commented. Considering that Tara was now seven and a half months pregnant and she had maintained a great figure.  
  
"Your wish is my command, milady," Buffy intoned jokingly. "Pizza good with you, Will?" At the nod from Willow, Buffy went downstairs and called the pizzeria and placed the order and began to set the table for four.  
  
Dinner passed with light conversation, Willow checking in with Dawn about school, asking if there were any subjects she needed help in and then it was time to clean up and for Buffy to head out to her patrol.  
  
As Buffy made her way through the cemetery, her mind drifted to various subjects. Willow's new job, the baby, her not having to come home stinking of grease every day, the baby, Dawn's great job with school and responsibility, the baby, the changes her own life had taken since the baby. Her mind was too distracted to notice the two vampires coming up behind her, but her brain screamed at her to notice the three standing in front of her.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here," the one that seemed to be the leader announced in a condescending tone.  
  
"C'mon guys, I'm really not in the mood for games tonight. Any way can I get you bozos to just stand there while I stake you?" Buffy asked, already knowing there was no chance of that ever happening.  
  
Suddenly, the two from behind her lunged, grabbing her arms while the other three came in for a frontal attack. They got a few blows in, but after getting her brain to kick in, Buffy managed to kick two vampires in front of her and pulled with all her might to slam the two holding her arms into each other. The last one managed to sneak behind her and hit her across her back and head with a large piece of wood. She was dazed as she hit the ground and before she could clear her mind they were on top of her again, pinning her down. One vampire per leg and one vampire per arm. The fact that the blow to her head scrambled her mind a bit and the damn laws of gravity giving the vampires hovering over her leverage, Buffy was hard pressed, struggling to break free of their hold on her.  
  
The leader leaned down, his demonic face just inches from her own. "What? You gonna bite me, demon boy? Go ahead and try!" Buffy shouted in his face, daring him to make a move. He was just far enough away from her that if she tried to head butt him she'd never make contact, but if he leaned in just a little further, if he went to bite her, she could nail him in the face and hopefully that would be enough of a distraction for her to break free.  
  
"Oh, no, pretty slayer. I've got something better planned for you first." Before she could react he leaned back onto his heels and ripped her shirt open leaving only her sports bra in place. He ran his hand along her taunt muscles, her chest heaving up and down as fear began to take hold of her. Buffy began bucking wildly trying desperately to knock loose one of her attackers so she could gain some ground to fight back on. "Settle down, it won't hurt... much," the leader leered at her followed by a solid blow to the face.  
  
Buffy stopped fighting and focused. She focused on the images of her lovers and of how she pictured her daughter would be. She focused on her sister and then focused all her strength, her rage, and in one mighty thrust, dislodged her legs. She threw her legs up, throwing her weight onto her shoulders still being pinned down and then kicked out, sending the leader and one of the other vampires sailing through the air. It was enough to break their concentration and Buffy managed to shrug the other demons off her. She staggered to her feet, brushing stray hair from her eyes so she could keep her eyes on her attackers.  
  
They seemed smarter than the others she's faced in that they kept attacking as a group and not one at a time. This new form of attack threw the slayer off and made it more challenging allowing the vampires to land some lucky shots. Her head was still ringing from the earlier blow and she wasn't sure how many more hits she'd be able to take. When one of them landed a solid strike her knee she screamed out in pain, feeling herself being sent to the ground once more and instantly the weight of four vampires was on her back, shoving her further down.  
  
She tried doing a push up, hoping her slayer strength would be enough to get her back up and the vamps off her back, but they sent a series of blows to her body stopping each attempt she made at getting up. She sent a silent plea to her lovers, begging their forgiveness for being so stupid to get herself caught in this mess and for not being able to be there for the baby and them.  
  
Somewhere, in the deepest recesses of her mind, Willow heard the call and jumped out of bed, jolting Tara awake. "What's wrong, honey?" Tara asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
"It's Buffy. Something's wrong." Willow ran around the room and quickly threw on some clothes. Tara went to follow suit, but Willow stopped her. "No, baby. Stay here, I don't want you or the baby getting hurt. I'll be back, I promise, and Buffy will be with me."  
  
With a quick kiss, Willow ran out the door and down the street. She didn't know exactly where Buffy was, though she had a general idea from the sensation she was getting, not to mention after all these years, she pretty much knew the slayer's habits.  
  
By the time she got to the cemetery she skid to a halt. Before her eyes four vampires pinned Buffy down who barely seemed conscious. The fifth vampire was clearly enjoying his way with the slayer while bragging to his fellow vampires about it. "I'm next man, I want a turn," one of them complained.  
  
"I don't think so!" Willow yelled, her rage taking over and she released a large ball of sunshine, the only spell she knew that would dispatch them quickly and easily. Piles of ash fell onto the slayer, but she barely noticed. Once the pressure of her captures was released she simply rolled to one side with a deep groan of pain and curled up into a fetal position. "Buffy!" Willow cried out and ran to her lover and knelt by her side.  
  
She was covered with cuts and bruises, her clothes torn, tattered, or simply discarded. Willow went to touch her slayer, but stopped, not seeing a place that was unmarred. Twigs snapping behind her brought Willow's attention back to her surroundings and she quickly stood up, ready to attack anything else that dared to come near her lover.  
  
"Whoa, aye, watch it there, luv. What are you doing 'ere by your..." Spikes words froze in his throat as he looked past Willow and saw the huddled form of what could only be Buffy. "What the hell happened?" he yelled, running to Buffy.  
  
"I don't know, I just got here and they were, they were, oh my god!" Willow couldn't control her tears any longer and she began to cry.  
  
"Alright, let's get the slayer home," Spike commanded. He slipped off his long leather duster and gently laid it over the slayer and then lifted her into his arms. "It'll be alright, Red, we'll get her home safe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara came rushing down the stairs quickly followed by Dawn, both of whom had been waiting anxiously for their return once Willow went running out the door in the middle of the night. Tara, catching the ragged sight of her lover in Spike's arms, quickly turned around and pushed Dawn back up the stairs. "Dawn, no time to argue please, just get upstairs and into your room. Everything'll be okay."  
  
Dawn knew something major was going on if Tara wouldn't even let her see her sister. "She's not dead, is she? She can't be dead, not again," Dawn broke down, bypassing all stages and went straight to hysterics. "Let me see her, let me see my sister!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Not now, Dawn, please. I swear; I'll come up for you in a minute, let me just figure out what's going on. Your sister is alive, she's fine, okay, just please, just go to your room."  
  
Dawn was pissed, Tara knew that, but she didn't have time to stand there and debate the issue with her all night. Dawn would simply have to accept the fact that right now the best thing she could do for Buffy was be out of the way. Little did Tara know just then that the situation was definitely not something Buffy wanted her little sister to witness.  
  
Spike gently laid Buffy down on the couch, leaving his duster in place to cover the slayer. He launched himself upstairs and into the bathroom, knowing full well where all the medical supplies were and returned faster than lightning. Tara was kneeling next to Willow fretting over the condition of her lover and pleading for some information. Spike gently nudged the witches out of the way and began to pull back the duster.  
  
Just then, seeing the condition of Buffy's body, the full magnitude of what happened to the slayer slammed into Tara full force, almost knocking her back to her knees if it wasn't for Willow grabbing hold and steadying her. "Who! Who did this?" Tara yelled through her tears.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't take the time to ask questions, I just dusted them and then Spike came along and got her home." Willow answered, though not with much information. She turned to the blonde vampire, "Spike, what's going on?"  
  
"God damn bastards. There've been a rash of brutal, um, attacks," Spike substituted 'attack' for the word he could not bear to bring himself to say. "They hunted and attacked as a pack and probably caught her off guard. You did good in dusting them, but right now we just need to clean her up, let her rest, and be there for her. I'm, um, told this type of thing is, ah, very traumatic and will take time to heal."  
  
No one could bring themselves to say the actual word. Granted, getting your butt kicked by any number of demons on any given day was not exactly an ideal life, but Buffy and the Scoobies were prepared for it. They faced all sorts of horrors, but never have they ever had to face this. The horror of being completely invaded, utterly humiliated, this was beyond demonic, and Willow wished she made those bastards pay more dearly than the quick and easy death they got.  
  
The witches cried on each other's shoulders while they watch Spike gingerly apply salve to the slayer's wounds, consciously trying to avoid the more intimate parts that were exposed during the attack. "She, ah, she should pull through. None of her injuries are life threatening, at least not to her. She'll probably have a splitting headache in the morning, but I think that's the least of her worries right now." Spike stated, sitting back to allow the witches to come in and comfort their unconscious lover. "Ah, the lil' bit is really upset and I don't think seeing her sister like this is a really good idea. Why don't I take her upstairs for you guys, you get her changed and tucked away all nice and snuggly and then let Dawn check on her sister." Spike offered. He fought to keep a clear and logical head while the witches were currently too lost to keep their own thoughts straight, though they did nod their consent to his idea.  
  
Once he brought the slayer to their room and laid her on the bed, he slowly backed out of the way. "Ah, do you all want me to call someone? Xander, or something? Need anything?" Spike never really liked to see the slayer hurt, not after everything they've been through together over the years. It was pretty much a common law among vampires that you do not defile humans in this way. Bite them, change them, and then do what you want, fine, but this was out of bounds and his fury was raging. He wanted to do something, anything other than just standing here twiddling his thumbs waiting for her to come to.  
  
"No, no thank you, Spike. I, um, I don't think she'd want everyone to know the details of what happened to her. Let her be the one to make that decision," Tara offered, some semblance of control coming back to her.  
  
"Alright then," he said and closed the door behind him. He saw Dawn peak her head out from around the door down the hall and went to her. "Hey there, lil' bit."  
  
"What's going on, Spike? What happened to Buffy?" Dawn demanded. She always liked Spike, even when her sister seemed to despise him. He was the first one to see her as an adult, not as a little baby. He always told her straight, no half-truths.  
  
"She's alright, a few knocks on the ol' noggin', some scrapes and bruises, but she'll be okay," Spike offered. Tara already said that no one else should know the full extent of what happened and he knew well enough that most certainly included Dawn, if not, specifically Dawn.  
  
"Dawn," Tara called out from down the hall. "You can come in now if you want to." Spike stepped aside as Dawn flew down the hallway, but Tara stopped her before she could make it into the room. "Listen, Dawn. She's banged up and not really aware of what's going on. She'll be all right though, okay? Just give her a couple of days and the cuts will heal."  
  
Dawn nodded, her fear already increasing at needing a disclaimer before she got to see her sister. She knew Tara was saying it to try to calm her down, make whatever shock it would be to see her sister less of one, but it only made matters worse. She slipped into the room and gasped at the sight. Willow sat on the edge of the bed, holding Buffy's limp hand. The slayer was pale, her breath slow, but shallow, her beautiful skin marred by an array of cuts. Before anyone could stop her, Dawn jumped onto the large bed, jostling the fragile slayer, and when she groaned in pain, Dawn's eyes filled with tears instantly. No one could yell at her about not being careful because the teen was already beating herself up about it. She reached out a tentative hand and lightly stroked away some dirty strands of hair.  
  
"She'll, she'll be alright, right?" Dawn looked to Willow, then Tara, and then caught the sight of Spike standing in the doorway and even looked to him; her eyes pleading with them to give her the honest answer, but also the answer she wanted to her.  
  
All they could do was nod. It was true, after all, that with Buffy's special slayer healing powers the cuts would fade away in only a few days, leaving her skin good as new – well, maybe a stray scar or two – but for the most part she'd be healthy. The problem was how would she react to the emotional side of things? Buffy could react in any number of ways – from becoming completely reclusive, never wanting to be touched, or she could become the complete opposite, wanting and craving physical attention constantly. Or, she could shy away from Willow and Tara and throw herself into the arms of someone else, or become so attached to Willow and Tara that for anyone else to even dare enter into their space would cause the slayer to guard her territory fiercely. She could very well swing from one reaction to the other without discrimination. Only time would tell and right now the only thing the slayer needed was her family around her and some serious rest. Spike knew the Scoobies would handle whatever was thrown at them and this was no different. He was just upset that after things had been going so well for them, now, so near to the birth of their child, something like this had to happened. He began to brood, blaming himself. If he had just been there sooner, not dragged his feet bitching and complaining, and paid more attention to what was happening up ahead, perhaps he could have stopped things before they got to this point. Well, the world is full of 'what ifs' and there's little he could do about it now, other than be here any way he could for Buffy. As a friend to talk to, as a person to hate, as a thing to use to hit and get her aggressions out, anything she needed, he was there, though he'd never actually say that out loud, he knew Buffy knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose and the birds sang heralding the coming of a new day, though within the Summers home the atmosphere was decidedly bleak and dreary. Xander came barreling through the door like always, cheery as though nothing was amiss in the world, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two worn out witches slumped at the table, two mugs of coffee nearby, but forgotten.  
  
"What's the what?" Xander asked, cautiously making his way to the table. When he received no response he went into alert mode. He knew that to see these women like this was bad news and his mind immediately jumped to the baby. "Is the baby okay? Oh my god, is the baby okay?" Xander was quickly approaching hysteria, but Willow jumped in and saved him.  
  
"The baby's fine, Xander. She's just fine," but Willow's voice was hollow and Xander knew all was not well with the world, at least not with Sunnydale.  
  
"Then, then what is it?" He looked around the table and thought it odd that if something major was going down Buffy wasn't around and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god, it's Buffy. Is she? Is she dead... again?" Xander asked, his stress level peaking once more and when he got no answer he knew he'd hit the nail on the head and began to freak. "No! Not when we just got her back."  
  
"Xander, shut up and sit down, she's not dead." Willow said too tired to put up any type of pleasantry and she knew deep down that Xander would forgive her for it.  
  
"For god sakes will someone please tell me what's going on! If it's not the baby and it's not Buffy, oh, oh, it's Dawn!"  
  
"It's not Dawn," a weak voice drifted through the air almost missed by her friends. All three turned and saw the frail figure of Buffy barely holding herself up against the door frame and Xander jumped to his feet and rushed to her side. All he meant to do was help her to a chair so she could rest, but she threw his arm off her with the little strength she had and yelled at him, "Don't! Don't ever touch me!"  
  
Willow, Tara, and Xander exchanged concerned looks. Willow made the next move by getting up and cautiously walking to the slayer. She went to raise a hand to guide her lover while saying, "Why don't you sit, Buffy," but the look the slayer shot her stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a warning. A warning that if even her lover touched her there would be hell to pay. Willow quickly backed off giving Buffy plenty of space and allowed her lover to make her own choice on whether or not to sit. "Um, do you, do you want something to eat or drink?"  
  
Buffy didn't answer, but simply shuffled her way past Xander and Willow until she stood over Tara facing her. The slayer's eyes bore into Tara's, blue penetrating blue, until Buffy finally collapsed to her knees laying her head on Tara's bulging stomach. She wrapped her arms weakly around the blonde and cried, hard.  
  
Willow and Xander looked at each other while Tara gently stroked the blonde hair splayed across her lap and stomach. She let out gentle, soothing, tones, and in that moment Buffy silently declared that only the mother of her child would be able to make any form of contact and even then, only when the slayer initiated it.  
  
Xander was hurt, yes, but he shrugged it off assuming it was a 'woman' thing, but Willow was nearly crushed. Her best friend for so many years and lover for almost a year walked right past her and fell into the arms of her other lover. This was supposed to be an equal partnership and right now she most certainly felt like an outsider, a third wheel.  
  
Xander leaned close to his childhood friend and whispered, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Only she can tell you, Xander," Willow answered, pain evident in her voice, and she walked away from the scene of her two crying lovers, one comforting the other.  
  
Xander followed Willow into the other room opting to allow the two blondes their moment together. Once alone Tara decided to try her luck and placed a gentle finger under the slayer's chin and lifted slowly until their eyes met once again.  
  
"Buffy?" Tara approached with ease. When she got no sign she pressed on, hoping that she didn't wind up pushing Buffy away considering this was the only contact she was accepting at the moment. "Buffy, you know I love you. Willow loves you just as much. We're here for you no matter what you need, no matter how long it takes. Xander and Anya too if you want us." She saw that Buffy was registering her words, but there was still no response. "I know that now is too soon for you, but you will need to talk to someone about this in order to begin the healing process. Please don't block any of us out."  
  
That seemed to set the slayer off and she quickly rose, roughly wiping the tears from her face and sniffling a few times before pulling herself together and letting a veil fall over her eyes and wall go up around her heart. Tara watched it all happen and knew it was her fault. She was the one person Buffy went to for comfort and she wound up alienating her. Tara hung her head in disappointment and was lost, not sure how they were going to handle things now.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."  
  
"What happened to them?" Buffy asked, no inflection in her voice, no emotion.  
  
"Them?" Tara asked, puzzled for just a second before she realized what Buffy was talking about. "Oh, um, Willow dusted them all. She used the sunshine spell."  
  
Buffy nodded clinically. She processed the information, but there was no sign of relief that these demons were gone for good and couldn't harm her again. Buffy just walked away and went back upstairs to their room, shutting the door, and remained there without so much as a word to her friends.  
  
Tara pushed off the chair and made her way into the living room where she found Willow crying and Xander, though utterly confused at what was going on, trying to comfort his friend. Willow looked up, her eyes red and tired.  
  
"She just asked about what happened to them and went to her room," Tara supplied.  
  
Willow sniffed and looked away from her lover, hurt in her eyes, and Tara felt the pang in her heart. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Willow answered miserably.  
  
"No, there's something wrong. I mean, more wrong than what's already wrong." Tara pushed.  
  
"Don't you see?" Willow asked, her anger getting the better of her and she pushed off Xander's shoulder and faced Tara. "Me! Her best friend for years and she walked right past me like I didn't even exist and went straight into your arms. This is supposed to be an equal relationship. 50 – 50" Willow stopped for a second and then added "and 50, whatever, you know what I mean."  
  
Tara rushed to her lover and wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"C'mon, Will. Maybe it's just because Tara's going to be a mom. Maybe Buffy just associated it with her own mom. You know, I have no clue what the hell's going on, but I can tell you easily that Buffy was not thinking straight right then." Xander offered some very logical advice and Willow couldn't really argue with logic.  
  
"I, I guess you're right, Xander," Willow sniffled and then looked up to Tara who was stroking her back lovingly. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I got mad at you, I didn't mean..."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." Tara held on to Willow a little longer until she calmed down some more. "Xander, it doesn't look like Buffy's up for any type of talking right now and it's not fair for us to say anything, so you might as well head to work. As soon as Buffy's ready we'll call you," Tara stated, her way of politely asking him to leave.  
  
"Yeah, um, sure, whenever," he said, hurt that he just got the brush off. Old insecurities rose their ugly head and if he listened, he could almost hear Cordelia taunting him, calling him Zeppo. He hung his head and left the house, but sat in his car for a few moments letting his hurt die down. It would do him no good to go to the job site all upset like a big baby. He'd never hear the end of it that's for sure.  
  
He never expected Willow to come flying out the front door so fast that she literally slammed into his car before she could decrease her speed enough to stop. "Xander! The baby, she's having the baby!" Willow yelled.  
  
Xander jumped out of the car and ran into the house where he saw Tara sitting on the steps holding on to the banister for dear life, taking in rapid breathes. "Okay, okay, everything's cool. Everything's under control. I got everything under control."  
  
"Xander," Tara grunted at him through gritted teeth.  
  
"Right, um, can you walk?" he asked panic mode in full swing.  
  
She took a few breaths and then nodded.  
  
"Buffy! Tara's in labor!" Willow called out. The way the morning was going so far she didn't know if she should even expect a response or even see Buffy come out of the room. However, when the door slammed open and Buffy flew down the steps, neatly jumping over the railing and picking Tara up in her arms and making her way out the door, Willow and Xander barely had time to realize the bedroom door had even opened.  
  
"Let's go! What the hell are you waiting for?" Buffy called out as she eased Tara into the back seat of Xander's car. Xander and Willow just shrugged and ran out the door and into the car, which Xander quickly threw into gear and sped down the street, his tires screeching, leaving marks in the road.  
  
"Oh, damn!" Willow slapped herself in the head.  
  
"What? What? Oh, damn, what?" Xander asked, jittery, as he swerved in between traffic and raced through stop signs.  
  
"I forgot to leave a note for Dawn, she'll be worried."  
  
"Here," Xander handed Willow his cell phone and Willow quickly dialed the house number and left a short message for Dawn telling her that everything was okay, but that Tara was in labor and they're heading to the hospital. She'd call back later and let her know what's going on.  
  
The sirens and lights behind Xander caught him off guard. With a groan he quickly pulled over and as the cop neared the car Xander started freaking out. "We got a woman in labor here!"  
  
The cop took his sweet time making his way to the car and looked into the window. He saw Tara in the back seat leaning up against Buffy. She was breathing fast, holding her stomach, her face already sweaty. Without turning back to Xander he simply stated, "Follow me," as he walked back to his car. He hit the lights and sirens again and sped up in front of Xander who quickly took the hint and sped behind the officer to the hospital.  
  
The cop must have radioed ahead because there was a wheelchair and a nurse already waiting at the emergency room entrance for them when they pulled up. When the nurse went to take Tara from Buffy's arm, the slayer shot the older woman with a look that could have killed and the nurse wisely backed away, allowing the strong blonde to place her lover in the chair herself.  
  
And then they were off, racing down the hallway and through double doors. The nurse at the check in station stopped Willow and Buffy before they could go any further. "Um, are you with the woman just brought in?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Buffy turned to the woman, daring her to stop her from seeing Tara.  
  
"I need some forms filled out. Insurance and whatnot."  
  
"Oh," Willow said stepping forward. "She's under my insurance. Can we do this a little later? I really want to get in there."  
  
"I'm sorry, but only the mother and father are allowed back there right now, you'll have to wait here."  
  
"We are the parents," Willow said pointing to herself and Buffy.  
  
The nurse looked at her like she'd just gone crazy and Willow only rolled her eyes. "Long story, you don't want to know it, but the three of us are the parents of the same baby, so if you'll just allow us to go through, that'd be great."  
  
Xander came running into the ER and asked, breathlessly, "Where is she?"  
  
The nurse brightened up at the sight of a male. "Ah, you must be the father," she said, completely ignoring the statements made by the crazy redhead.  
  
Xander was taken aback for a moment and then caught on. "Um, no. They're the parents," Xander corrected, pointing to his two friends.  
  
The nurse looked at him with the same expression she'd reserved for Willow and decided that now no one was getting past her. That was until Buffy lunged across the nurse's desk, grabbed her by the collar, and stared at her deep in the eyes. She felt Willow and Xander pulling on her arms but they were no match for her slayer strength, especially when she was enraged. "Now listen to me you bigoted bitch. That beautiful woman in there is carrying not only my child, but her child as well," Buffy indicated Willow by a tilt of her head. "We're not asking for your blessing, personally, we don't give a shit, but I swear by any god listening, if you prevent me from being there for the birth of my daughter I will tear you apart limb by limb."  
  
All the nurse could do was nod vigorously as Buffy slowly released her hold on her. Once she was finished with the nurse, she quickly threw her arms out of the reach of her friends and stormed through the double doors. Willow sent an apologetic look to the frazzled nurse that said, 'sorry, she's had a bad day, but you really did deserve it,' and she followed her lover through the door.  
  
It took her and Buffy a moment to track down where they'd taken Tara, but all they had to do was follow the cries of pain and they found her soon enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour, the doctor determined it was a false alarm, most likely brought about by increased stress levels. She'd have to calm down, stay in bed for a while, maintain a healthy diet, and if she felt up to it, some exercise. Once Willow was assured, several times, that everything was fine and that this happens quiet often, she went out to the nurses station to finally fill out the paper work for her lover. Luckily her job didn't ask too many questions about why she had two non-related women as dependents covered under her insurance and the beneficiaries to any policies she'd get through the company. Considering this is Sunnydale, they probably just figured with the rate that people suddenly disappeared, it was probably best to have more than one person watching your back in case something happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they pulled up to the house most of the day had already come and gone and Dawn was pacing anxiously throughout the house until she saw them helping Tara inside. "What? No baby?" Dawn asked, not really sure what the hell was happening lately.  
  
"False alarm," was all Willow managed to get out. She settled Tara on the couch and went to fetch some water for her while Buffy quickly made her way back upstairs and into their room leaving everyone in her wake.  
  
"Okay, what was that about?" Dawn asked, a bit hurt by how her sister just ignored her, especially considering the shape she was in last night.  
  
"No one's told me anything either, Dawnie, so don't feel bad." Xander may not be the quickest one to pick up things in the group, but over time he noticed how much Dawn had changed and how desperately she wanted to be considered one of the gang, especially in her sister's eyes. It helped her to know that for once she wasn't the only one being left out in the cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week passed and Buffy refused to do anything more than sleep, eat, and use the bathroom and Willow was quickly losing her patience. Tara was feeling much better after the initial scare, so they were able to focus on Buffy once more. They both knew the slayer needed time to come to terms with what happened, but they also knew that if she didn't start talking about it Buffy would fall further into her depression and they couldn't really afford to have her go into another catatonic state, not with the baby already itching to get out so soon.  
  
So now they sat, the trio of lovers, in the bedroom. Buffy stared sightlessly out the window while Willow and Tara flanked her on either side, each holding a book of baby names.  
  
"Buffy, what do you think of the name Elizabeth?" Willow asked, hoping that coming up with a name for their baby would spark some type of life back into the slayer. Between the extra classes the witches were taking on and now having to care for Buffy, Dawn, and Tara, the only ones left to handle the slaying duties were Spike, Anya, and Xander. Buffy had to snap out of it soon because it was only a matter of time before their friends wouldn't be able to maintain the peace that had settled over Sunnydale.  
  
"No? Don't like Elizabeth?" Willow asked, gently prodding the slayer.  
  
"How about, um," Tara flipped through the book, "Stacey?" Tara didn't get a response either.  
  
"I don't know, Tara," Willow started in a stage voice, "We might wind up calling our daughter 'hey you' for a while since we can't seem to come up with something we all agree on," Willow pressed her patience waning.  
  
The slayer kept her eyes on the window, barely blinking. When the witches weren't around she'd cry; she'd let her mind wander replaying the scene in her head, trying to find where she'd gone wrong. When they were near she'd close up, refusing any contact, physical, verbal, and especially anything sexual. She knew she was being an ass, but she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Okay, that's enough," Willow yelled, throwing her book down on the bed and jumped in front of Buffy. "Buffy, you've got to snap out of this. You've got to let us in. We're your friends, your lovers, and your family. You need to talk about what happened and let it go. Okay, fine, you may never forget what happened, that's fine, but you've got to start putting it in the past."  
  
Willow searched her eyes, green piercing blue, pleading with her to break out of her daze. They needed the slayer, not just because she was the slayer, but because the baby was going to be brought into this world in about a month and she was going to need all her mothers there for her. Willow concentrated; her eyes sending that very message to Buffy, and the slayer began to blink. Slowly at first and then more rapidly until her eyes watered and she broke down in tears throwing herself off the bed and into Willow's arms, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Buffy cried, "It's all my fault."  
  
Willow held on to her lover as though their lives depended on it, and perhaps, in a way, they did. "Shhh, it's okay. It's not your fault. What happened... that was most certainly not your fault." Willow gently ran her hand up and down the slayer's back to comfort her. She felt the muscles that littered the blonde's back tense, but she kept moving her hand up and down in a soothing motion until the tension slowly began to leave the powerful muscles. Buffy's body shook as wracking sobs were finally released. "That's right. Let it out; let it all out. You can cry here, you're safe here. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around."  
  
Tara cautiously slid down to the floor, which took a little while considering the bulk in front of her now, but once she made it she added her warmth and support to Buffy. Willow's words reminded her of a lovely song and she began to softly sing, not just for the slayer, but for all of them, for Willow, Buffy, the baby, and herself.  
  
1 Nothing's gonna harm you  
  
Not while I'm around  
  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
  
No sir, not while I'm around  
  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
  
Nowadays  
  
I'll send them howling, I don't care  
  
I've got ways  
  
No one's gonna hurt you  
  
No one's gonna dare  
  
Others can desert you  
  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there  
  
Demons'll charm you with a smile  
  
For a while  
  
But in time  
  
Nothing can harm you  
  
Not while I'm around  
  
Being close and being clever  
  
Ain't like being true  
  
I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you  
  
Like some  
  
No one's gonna hurt you  
  
No one's gonna dare  
  
Others can desert you  
  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there  
  
Demons'll charm you with a smile  
  
For a while  
  
But in time  
  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
  
Not while I'm around  
  
Not while I'm around  
  
(-Barbara Streisand)  
  
Tara's soft, melodic voice swept over them, soothing hurts, and cleansing away the pain. Buffy stared at the blonde witch, always enjoying the rare occasions she'd let her talent of singing come through and was deeply touched by the words sent to her through the song. Fears were slowly stripped away and with a deep breath she slowly began to retell what happened that night a week ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later the Scooby gang, this time minus Dawn, were assembled at the Magic Box, each taking a seat at the round table in the center of the shop. Hesitantly, Buffy once again relived the night of her attack. When she was finished silence surrounded them, each taking in the words of the slayer. Willow and Tara had heard it before, had been there for the very end of it, but it was still hard to hear it told and still needed their own time to digest the horror that befell the mighty slayer.  
  
Anya was unusually silent but the rage was clearly burning in her eyes. For over a millennia she had sought revenge on men for the wrongs they'd caused women and she had come across the occasional rape victim. Whenever she was called to exact revenge on scum like that she made sure it was the slowest most painful event in their lives and she was praying that she could have been a demon once more, just for a moment, before Willow destroyed the vampires so she could enjoy tormenting them. The women who called her were always strangers to her, but she'd always felt their pain, being a woman herself, but now, sitting across from someone she considered a dear and close friend, she was ready to explode with rage.  
  
Xander was silent as well, but his body began to steadily increase with the shakes as he fought valiantly to hold back the hurt and anger he felt. His eyes misted over as tears threatened to fall for his friend and he too wished he was there to get some shots in on the vampires who had done this.  
  
Buffy observed each one of her friends, reading clearly what they were feeling, and she knew she was protected and loved. These were not superficial emotions or pity. Her friends felt her pain, felt her rage, felt her humiliation, though not to the fullest extent she did. She'd always known they'd do anything for her and they've proven that time and again each time they stood by her to fight an apocalypse, each time she screwed up, and now, they'd take her hurt and carry it with them too and transfer it to love to help her heal. To say these were friends was a vast understatement. Each person who sat at the table was a part of her soul and the two women on either side of her held the largest parts.  
  
It was a long and tiring day, emotions were always draining and once Xander and Anya confirmed that they, with the aid of Spike, would take over patrolling again, Buffy called it a day and went home with her lovers.  
  
"Um, are you hungry?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"No, no thanks. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and rest," The recovery was a long way from complete, but Buffy was on the right path. She just needed to rest, get her strength up, and then she'd be able to start a fresh day tomorrow. What she'd do the next day was yet to be seen, though. For now, she climbed the stairs as though the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders, but she still slumped, so used to carrying its weight.  
  
Buffy threw herself onto the bed and buried her face into the pillows. She fought with all her strength to keep the tears from flooding through her while at the Magic Box. She knew it was silly, but she still didn't want her friends to see her break down and now that she was alone she could let it all out.  
  
Her eyes slowly closed and her sobs gradually subsided and sleep finally took her.  
  
"Buffy," a gentle voice called to her through the dream mist.  
  
"Who's there?" Buffy called out, her guard up, ready for anything.  
  
"Buffy," the voice called again, this time closer.  
  
Buffy spun around trying to pin point the voice. It seemed like it was all around her and closing in, but she still couldn't make out any form. The mist was too thick, gray and obscuring, she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes hoping to clear her vision, but it did little to help.  
  
"Buffy," the voice called, this time seemingly right next to her ear.  
  
Buffy spun on her heels, ready for anything, anything but the sight of her mother smiling down at her.  
  
"M-mom?" Buffy asked, not sure if the vision before her was real or illusion.  
  
"Yes, Buffy."  
  
"But, but it can't be you. You, you," Buffy broke down and cried, dropping herself into the waiting arms of her mother, not caring if the figure was real or not.  
  
"Shhh, Buffy, it's okay. I've been watching you, you know. I'm so very proud of you. The way you've helped Dawn grow up so much and how you're going to be a mother soon. Oh, Buffy, I know you'll make a great mother and I'm so happy that you've finally found love, especially with Willow and Tara. They are both beautiful and wonderful women."  
  
"Oh, mom," Buffy cried not able to really speak her mind.  
  
"Shhh, I know," her mother comforted her. "I've also seen you take your hits. I've watched with dread as you sacrificed yourself when Glory came around, I've seen you fend off the darkest creatures, and I was there when you were attacked by those fiends. I'm so sorry that I was never there for you, never truly knew what you went through each night, and that I couldn't stop those demons from hurting you the way they did. I've made mistakes and I'm sorry," Joyce confessed.  
  
"No, mom, you did the only thing you could. It's not like there's a handbook for parents of slayers, you know," Buffy tried to defend her mother against herself.  
  
"No, Buffy, there isn't. But I could have done things better. Now, now that I get to watch you each night as you leave the safety of the house and fight any number of demons, my heart fills with pride, but also with fear. I know that you can't just stop being the slayer, but I need you to do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything, mom, anything," Buffy agreed through her tears, desperate to never let go over her mother.  
  
"I need you to realize that you now have a beautiful daughter coming soon and she will need all her mothers. I need you to share the slaying. Team up with Spike. I know you never really liked him, but he's been so helpful to you, especially when you don't see him. I've watched him too and though you may not always see him, he is constantly there protecting you and the others. I need to know that you'll be safe. That my granddaughter will have a protector. Don't let that stubborn 'Summers' pride get in the way, be safe Buffy," Joyce ended.  
  
Her mother slowly began to pull away, fading into the mist and Buffy jumped to her feet and raced after her mother. "Don't go! Mom! Please don't leave me again!" Buffy pushed her way through the fog and the further in she went, the thicker it became until it seemed like she had to literally cut through it. A knife mysteriously appeared in her hand and without a second thought she stabbed it through the fog and pulled down hard making a long tear through the fabric of her dream and a blinding light filled her eyes forcing her to keep them shut. By faith alone Buffy stepped through the tear and into the light.  
  
"Buffy," the voice called to her. "Buffy, wake up," Willow pushed, gently rocking the slayer's body.  
  
"Mom!" Buffy called out jumping out of bed startling Willow and Tara.  
  
"Well, I guess we know who she was dreaming about," Willow offered to Tara.  
  
"Honey," Tara called to Buffy, her hand out stretched, beckoning the slayer to her side. "Want to talk about your dream?"  
  
The slayer simply turned a weak smile on her face. "What about Joy? Short for Joyce and because she is such a joy to our lives?" Buffy asked completely off the topic.  
  
It took her lovers a second to realize she was referring to the name of their daughter and then the witches shared a look, broad smiles on their faces. "It's perfect," they responded in unison.  
  
"I, um, I have to go see someone. I should be back before," Buffy turned and looked at the clock which showed it was 6:00 and she looked out the window, still not getting her full barring. "Um, what the hell time is it?"  
  
"Six," Tara offered.  
  
"In the morning or night?" Buffy asked, roughly rubbing her eyes hoping to jump-start her sluggish system.  
  
"Morning." Tara provided.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'm going to see someone, I'll be back before breakfast."  
  
Buffy seemed rather insistent and the witches didn't know if they should try to object to her going out or if they should press her to find out who this mystery person was she was going to see. They watched as Buffy made her way around the room collecting her jacket and some basic protection – holy water, stakes, and cross.  
  
"Um, sure, ah, where are you going?" Tara asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon, I can't really say, but I'll try to explain everything later, okay?" Buffy reached over and gave Tara a loving kiss on the lips and repeated the gesture with Willow.  
  
It was the first real contact they had with Buffy in what seemed like an eternity and the witches didn't know if that was necessarily a good or a bad thing. Before they could really decide Buffy was already out the door and rushing down the steps and out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's senses were alert, more so than before. She focused on everything around her, the slightest sound made her jump, even though she knew that if there were any vampires out at the moment they'd be rushing for cover and wouldn't be interested in picking a fight. Still, she couldn't get herself to relax as she cautiously made her way through the cemetery, early morning mist swirling around her body, her sneakers getting damp from the dew that would quickly dry up once the sun rose a little higher and the traditional California heat set in.  
  
She stopped at the musoleum and studied the door before knocking. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this, but knew that if her mother made it a point to come to her in her dreams it was important. A gloved hand peaked out from behind the door and a seemingly disembodied voice called out, "What do you want?" Buffy welcomed herself into Spike's crypt, which was followed by some British-type curses. "Alright, luv, what's going on? Since when do you knock?" Spike closed the door behind the slayer and tossed the glove off to the side.  
  
"I had a dream," Buffy simply stated, almost expected the bleached blonde vampire to know exactly what that meant.  
  
Normally he would have taken things down a familiar path, closing in on the slayer, pressing up against her with a lustful sneer, even though he knew she was already with Willow and Tara, but he knew not to cross that line. Not after what happened. Not only was it out of basic respect for her, but also because he valued his unlife. Instead, he simply asked, "Okay, and?"  
  
"It was my mother," Buffy added as she slumped onto the couch Spike had set up. He decided to keep his distance and remained standing, leaning up against one of the pillars. "She told me a lot of things, but she asked me one favor. She asked me not to patrol alone anymore. She had seen what happened and now with the baby on the way she doesn't want anything to happen to me again. She named you, specifically, to turn to. She said that even when I don't see you, you're always there watching, protecting." Buffy looked up into the eyes of the dead man in front of her. She didn't need to say it. He didn't need to hear it. They both knew that Buffy was thanking him and even though she always gave him a hard time, she truly did appreciate the way he watched over her family.  
  
"Right," Spike said, pushing off the pillar and went to grab a medical bag of blood. "Whatever you need, luv." Spike stated simply as he bit into the bag and began to sip the liquid.  
  
"I'd like to try a patrol tonight," Buffy added.  
  
"I'll meet you at your house at sun down," was all Spike needed to say. He knew that for Buffy to come to him was a major step and he didn't want to push her by playing their normal games. Games where he'd normally force her to actually ask for her request outright. A line had been crossed and they knew it and it was time to put the pettiness aside. That morning, just as the sun crested over the distant mountains, a new partnership was formed. A little bit of the slayer returned, and a mother smiled down on her daughter.  
  
Buffy made her way back to her home where she found her lovers and sister at the table looking at her expectantly. She knew they deserved an explanation and decided to get some food into her rumbling stomach first. She'd only had a small lunch and then skipped dinner the day before and she was starving. "Breakfast first and then I'll spill," Buffy stated simply though her tone was a little lighter than it had been in recent memory.  
  
Her family didn't need to hear anything further and knew better than to push. Everyone got to their feet and went into the kitchen ready to make the slayer anything she wanted. Eggs, pancakes and cereal were set out on the table and everyone dug in heartily. Midway through, Buffy decided to spill the beans.  
  
"I had a dream," Buffy started and all eyes went to her, "about mom." Buffy watched Dawn closely knowing she'd taken it really hard when Joyce passed away. "She said that she's been watching, she knows what's been going on and she's happy and proud." This seemed to please Dawn, knowing their mother was there, even if they couldn't see her. "She's very proud of how much you've grown, Dawn," Buffy added. She watched as Dawn's eyes teared up. She'd given her mom a hard time, she knew, but was so glad to hear her mother's words coming from Buffy's mouth and it only solidified Dawn's resolve to try as hard as she could to be the best sister and aunt she could be. Buffy looked to Willow and Tara next. "She also said she's very happy that I'm finally settled down and that you two were the best thing to happen to me. That you're both great, wonderful women. She knows about the baby and is looking forward to watching her granddaughter grow up." Tara was the first to let the tears fall but Willow was quick to follow. "She also said that she's been watching me and doesn't want to see me hurt again. She asked me to do her one favor," Buffy had to stop for a second to bite back the tears that threatened to fall. Just talking about her lost mother was tough and she realized that she never really had the time to thoroughly mourn her. "She asked me to team up with Spike whenever I patrol. Apparently he's been keeping an eye on us no matter how many times I've told him to go to hell. No matter how often I've beat him up, he'd still wait in the shadows to make sure no one was hurt. She wants him to watch over me on patrols because she doesn't want to see her granddaughter lose a mother."  
  
Tears were shed, hearts were lifted, fears were comforted. Joyce was watching, loving, and, in any way she could, protecting. A healing was beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next month passed in a flurry of action. Each day meant that the baby's birth date was closer on the horizon. They made sure the room was all set up, Willow was almost ready to finish her degree and was hitting the books harder than before to prepare for the finals and term papers that were just around the corner.  
  
Buffy had only just returned from her patrol that night. It took her a while to get used to being a teammate of Spike's but after a while he was actually pleasant company. As much as she loved her friends, there were just certain things that she could only tell Spike.  
  
It was four in the morning by the time Buffy threw on her nightclothes and crawled into bed, but the sudden gasping cry from Tara had her up and back out of the bed in an instant. "Tara, what is it?"  
  
"The baby," Tara gasped, her breathing going from deep and long in sleep to completely alert and rapid to help her through the pain.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy jumped around the room, grabbing clothes, barely throwing them onto her body, while grabbing the suitcase that they set aside for just this purpose. Willow bounded out of bed and had just enough time to see the suitcase being thrown into her arms.  
  
Unfortunately, in Buffy's enthusiasm, and her rush to get things ready, she had used near-half Slayer strength and Willow was promptly knocked to the floor with a thud. "Oh, shit! Sorry, honey! You okay?"  
  
Willow, taking the hand held out to her, simply said, "For that: You're holding Tara's hand."  
  
"Deal. Um, could you get Dawn," Buffy asked as she went to Tara's side and began to ease her out of the bed.  
  
"Dawn! The baby's coming," Buffy could hear Willow calling out as she knocked on the door. Amazingly, Dawn was dressed and out the door faster than anyone else and even grabbed the keys to the jeep off the end table and had the car started.  
  
Buffy and Willow helped Tara down the stairs, which, considering how narrow the stairs were, was rather comical and Tara couldn't help but let out a chuckle, saying, "Wide-load! Coming thr-OH!!" until a new wave of pain struck her.  
  
Buffy broke the land speed record and if she could, she probably would have broken the sound barrier along the way, but they arrived at the hospital safely and they rushed Tara into the emergency room. As luck would have it, the nurse from a few months back was at the desk and she certainly remembered 'those two dykes,' but she also remembered just how strong the blonde was and when Buffy shot her a look that said, 'don't even try to stop me this time,' the nurse backed off.  
  
"Dawn, can you give them Tara's information," Willow asked as she followed her lovers beyond the double doors, not really giving the teen a chance to answer.  
  
Dawn walked up to the check in station with a smile. "Um, I'd like to check in Tara Maclay, I guess."  
  
The nurse typed in the name given to her and saw the information come up on the screen. "Confirm the address please," the nurse said any pleasantry her voice would normally hold was certainly not there.  
  
"1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale," Dawn offered.  
  
"Insurance coverage still under Willow Rosenberg?" The nurse requested.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's fine. If you want to take a seat, the wait could be a while." As much as the nurse hated the other women she couldn't help but like the young girl. Maybe she didn't know the perversity of the other women with her.  
  
Dawn smiled and left to the payphone. She dug into her pockets pulling out some coins and started to dial some numbers. It rang several times before she heard the other end pick up.  
  
"What's wrong," came the groggy voice from the other end. Xander knew that if a call was coming in at this odd hour something was up.  
  
"The baby's on the way," Dawn started but there was suddenly a lot of noise on the line. She could vaguely hear Xander calling to Anya to get up and figured that he was running around the room to get his stuff together. Dawn figured that's all she needed to know so hung up. She was going to ask him to call Giles before he came by but guess not. Besides, it would just make the watcher nervous until there was further news.  
  
She'd been sitting for about five minutes and started to wonder how long she'd have to wait when Xander came in dragging a practically still sleeping Anya. "Any news?" Xander asked, winded, as though he ran from his apartment to the hospital and not just the short trip from the parking lot to the ER door.  
  
"Nope, they've only been in there about ten to fifteen minutes. The nurse said it could be a while though." Dawn filled them in on the little information she, herself, had.  
  
Xander gave the nurse a passing glance and then did a double take as he recognized her as being the same one that gave Buffy and Willow a hard time during Tara's false alarm.  
  
Hours passed and the friends were getting anxious, but their wait was just about over because a few minutes later Buffy came bursting through the door and skid to a halt in front of her friends. "It's a girl!" Buffy announced even though everyone knew the baby was going to be a girl.  
  
Regardless, they surrounded her with hugs and praise. "What's the skinny?" Xander asked.  
  
"6 pounds 7 ounces, 19 inches." Buffy provided further details. "I gotta, I gotta go, I'll be back. They'll bring you around the back when we're ready to go up," Buffy said as she headed back to the birthing room and her lovers.  
  
As Buffy made her way to the bedside of her lover, she took one of her hands, while Willow took the other. "They said they're going to be bringing the baby upstairs in a few minutes so everyone can see her and give Tara a chance to relax," Willow informed Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked down to Tara who was covered in sweat but smiling broadly. "You okay, sweetie?" Buffy asked, brushing aside some stray bits of hair that clung to Tara's face.  
  
Tara nodded, "Hmmm. Just hurry back here when you're done."  
  
"Do you need anything? Something to read? Ice chips?" Willow asked, doting over her lover.  
  
"I'm good, honey, thanks. Go hang out with the gang for a bit and check on the baby. I'm just going to rest here a bit." Tara offered. She knew her lovers were anxious to share in the joy that was their baby with their friends and after hours of labor, all she really wanted to do was close her eyes for a few minutes.  
  
"You sure?" Willow asked, hoping that she could go to her friends, but at the same time, not wanting to leave her lover.  
  
"I'm sure, go ahead. Just be sure to come back."  
  
After some kisses, hugs, and praises Buffy and Willow went back out to the main lobby. Willow received similar treatment that Buffy got when she first came out with the announcement. They led them up the stairs to the next floor and the group made their way down the hallway and huddled around a window. Joy, the baby of Willow, Buffy, and Tara, was wheeled into the room and the nurses quickly set about to check the baby's temperature, take her footprints, fill out the paper work. The group looked on with an occasional "Oh" and "Ah."  
  
"Would the parents like the prints on their shirts?" one of the nurses called through the glass separating them.  
  
Willow and Buffy looked at each other and then to the nurse, nodding. The nurse walked them through the double doors and just as they inked Joy's feet to take the foot prints, the nurse gently guided Willow, then Buffy, pressing their stomachs to the tiny feet of their daughter, leaving the ink prints on each of their shirts. When the new mothers looked to the nurse she just shrugged, "It's some new thing that started a little while ago. The fathers usually get the baby's prints on their shirts as a momento."  
  
The moms were escorted back out and everyone ogled over the prints on their shirts, Xander, being the only one who managed to sneak down to the gift shop and buy a camera, took some shots to further memorialize this rather historic moment.  
  
By noon the friends were allowed into the room to visit Tara who was quietly nursing Joy. Though excitement was practically buzzing in the air around them, everyone remained fairly calm and sedate so as not to startle the baby. Gifts, flowers, and balloons were abound, filling the room with sweet scents and well wishes.  
  
"So, when can you break out of this joint?" Xander asked, referring to the hospital in terms of prison, which got polite chuckles from those in the room.  
  
"Probably tomorrow," Tara answered, not really taking her eyes off the bundle of joy nestled in her arms.  
  
"Did anyone call Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, geez, no." Xander confessed.  
  
"I went to ask Xander to call before he came, but I never got the chance," Dawn added and Xander looked rather sheepish, remembering how he just jumped into frantic mode when Dawn called.  
  
"Well, visiting hours will be over soon, can someone call him once you guys get home? No sense in making an overseas call here," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, they'd charge you way too much," Anya piped in, her mind always on the dollars.  
  
A nurse came in, which was their sign that it was time to leave. The mommies needed some time alone to finish the feeding and bonding time together and Joy and Tara needed some basic check ups to make sure all was well for their release tomorrow. Everyone got up, gave the new parents hugs and kisses and blew kisses to Joy, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By early evening the next day Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Joy pulled up to the house. Dawn was anxiously waiting at the front door, holding it open so the girls could bring in all the gifts from the hospital and Tara could come in with the baby.  
  
The gang was gathered around and in the far corner of the living room a tall figure stood waiting for a calm moment to come so he could step forward, but Buffy caught sight of him and lunged forward tossing the items in her arms to whomever was nearby. She threw herself into his arms, which wrapped around her in a firm hug. "Giles!" Buffy called out.  
  
"How are you doing, Buffy?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips at the warm welcome he'd received.  
  
"Great. How? When?" She couldn't really get the words out around her happiness.  
  
"When Xander called me yesterday I decided to take the next flight out." Giles filled in, knowing exactly what his charge was trying to ask.  
  
He unraveled himself from his slayer and made his way to Willow and Tara who remained by the front door. Willow followed Buffy's lead and threw herself into his arms, though not nearly as forceful as the slayer did. After hugging and whispering his best wishes and congratulations, Giles made his way to Tara who was beaming.  
  
"Tara, dear, how are you feeling?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist in a half-hug so as not to get in the way of the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms.  
  
"I'm great, Mr. Giles. Thanks so much for coming."  
  
"Oh, Tara, you can call me Giles, you know that. You're like a daughter to me," Giles turned to the group, "You're all like daughters and sons to me," he added until his eyes fell on Spike. They shared a look that silently conveyed that Spike was definitely not included in that statement. He brought his attention back to Tara and the baby and began to talk baby talk, lightly stroking the soft skin of Joy's cheek. "Tara, why don't you sit down," he offered knowing she must be exhausted.  
  
She smiled and nodded and took a seat on the couch. Buffy ran upstairs and returned a second later with a bassinet. Tara laid the baby down and everyone huddled close by, but still kept their distance. Xander was snapping pictures almost every other second trying to capture every moment.  
  
"I think Anya's going to kill Xander," Willow whispered to Buffy as the two of them stood slightly off to the side to allow their friends some time with the baby.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Because with as many pictures as he's taking, when he gets them developed its going to cost a fortune."  
  
No more needed to be explained. Anya's love for money was legendary within the Scooby gang and she'd go from loving to devilish in 3 seconds flat when it meant giving any of that money over to someone else.  
  
The rest of the night was spent hovering close to Tara and the baby though not in a suffocating way. Giles and Willow went to the kitchen to begin dinner when Dawn came in. "Will, why don't you go into the living room with everyone, I'll help out here," Dawn offered.  
  
Willow smiled and gave the teen's shoulder a thankful squeeze as she left the room. Giles eyed her for a second and nodded so delicately that you'd have to really be paying attention to notice. The two of them prepared a large dinner for everyone and the family gathered around the table and enjoyed a lovely meal.  
  
Everyone shared their dreams for the baby, each making vows to love and protect Joy until the end of time, each telling stories of days they'd share with her in the future, adventures they'd have, things each Scooby would teach the child, and advice they'd impart on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Joy were at the doctor's office for a standard check up and were happy that all was going well. As they pulled up to the house Buffy saw Dawn at the front door and she became suspicious.  
  
Getting out of the car and making their way up the walkway, Buffy began to question her, "Dawn? What's going on?" Dawn wasn't doing anything out right alarming, but Buffy's spidey-senses were tingling that something was up.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing, I swear," Dawn let out in a blur of words though she tried to stay calm.  
  
Willow and Tara joined the slayer on the front steps and cautiously made their way into the house as Dawn backed up, giving them room.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted startling the three mothers, Joy, however, remained oblivious and kept sleeping.  
  
Everyone was there to welcome the baby and to congratulate the new mothers. Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Giles, Xander, Anya, friends of Willow and Tara from their Wicca group, and even Oz. Others they didn't know too well, but were considered friends, like Lorne and Gunn, and Cordelia's date were also in attendance. Even Spike was there, which would normally prove to be interesting at the very least – having Angel and Spike in the same room – but both men were on their absolute best behavior.  
  
"We figured we'd combine parties, not exactly the best way to do it, but since some people are long distance, we thought it would be best, hope you don't mind," Dawn started to babble and Buffy had to look at her sister. Yep, Willow was definitely spreading her charms and she wondered if Joy would have the same endearing quality as she got older.  
  
Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Dawn wondering what she was talking about, two parties in one, but noticed two cakes sitting on a table set up in the room; one for the baby and one for Willow's graduation from college which was only about a week away.  
  
Yep, life was good, Buffy decided as she began to mingle among her friends. As the day wore on Willow and Oz were chatting happily, catching up on each other's lives since his last visit, Tara was chatting it up with everyone since she was the one with the baby, Giles and Wesley enjoyed themselves talking about stuffy book-worm topics, and even Spike and Angel engaged in civil conversation.  
  
Buffy sat back from the group, observing and taking in everything. The love and camaraderie was thick in the house and Buffy was finally happy. A moment of sadness passed over her as she silently wished her mother could be here to share in everything, but a touch on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. It was faint, almost like a gust of wind caressed her shoulder, and she turned to see a shimmering image of Joyce with a huge smile. No words were needed, Buffy knew, she knew that though Joyce was not there in body, she was there in spirit and Buffy felt the last slice of peace settle over her contentedly.  
  
1.1 THE END  
  
Well, maybe, I might continue the tale of Joy growing up. 


End file.
